La de la mala suerte
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Aihara Kotoko lamenta que las cosas no hayan sucedido como las hubiera querido, mas no por eso debía dejarse derrumbar por el dolor del que Irie Naoki la hizo pasar...
1. Chapter 1

**"La de la mala suerte" **

_Por qué?_ Se preguntaba ella, caminando por el umbral de la noche donde la luna le brindaba la poca iluminación que le proporcionaba para ver el camino de regreso. _Por qué siempre tengo tan mala suerte?_ Se lamentó escuchándose decir con la voz cortada.

Últimamente las cosas en su vida no habían sucedido como ella hubiera querido, y más que nada por ese alguien del que ella estaba enamorada desde el primer año del bachillerato; las inconstantes persecuciones, los intentos fútiles para llamar su atención, las innumerables rivales de amor para obtener los afectos del innombrable susodicho que le rompió el corazón en pedacitos. Aquel hombre ruin y despiadado que jugó con sus sentimientos para solo desecharla y dejarla de lado como si fuera cualquier prenda de vestir.

El nombrado Irie Naoki.

Fue amor a primera vista, el típico cliché del que todas las chicas caían una vez haberlo visto, y con eso era suficiente para caer rendidas a sus pies; igual ella, cayó rendida ante su presencia, mismo que consideró el principio del abismo.

Su vida se convirtió en un abismo desde que intentó conquistar su frío corazón, tratando innumerables veces de abrir esa dura coraza que lo protegía del mundo. Trató de mil maneras, con la mejor disposición para escucharlo y comprenderlo en lo que pudiera hacer para hacerlo sentir acompañado, pero ni una sola vez pudo quitar las múltiples barreras que conformaban al tan conocido Irie Naoki.

De solo recordar su nombre sentía un escalofrío rodearle la espina dorsal.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio, Japón, buscando entre el montón de locales algún modo de desechar aquel dolor que le impedía seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado; miraba a las personas reír, bailar, beber, besar, etc. Todo menos llorar, excepto ella.  
Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, decaían a cántaros expresando su inmenso dolor e inmensa decepción para con la vida, los momentos que el tiempo le quitó la visión de poderlos disfrutar, amores que pudo haber experimentado sin dudarlo, nuevos amigos por tener para pasar la ocasión, detalles que marcan la pauta que uno se emplea en la vida para mejorar.

Se dio cuenta que su estilo de vida era una pésima costumbre para ella de soportar, pero sobretodo de dejar de hacer.

En sí, no era la persona más inteligente del montón, tampoco la más atractiva, mucho menos alta de grandes atributos, no atraía a los demás muchachos por ser considerada como infantil, no era tampoco talentosa, por lo que no tenía actividades por la tarde. En pocas palabras, era una completa inútil, que estaba enamorada de un imposible.

Patética, así fue como se sintió cuando se enteró que él se había comprometido con otra mujer, además que a ella le propuso matrimonio un amigo del que tanto apreciaba su compañía, mas no lo quería románticamente. Hirió los sentimientos de su mejor amigo por despecho, no porque en verdad intentaba herirlo, por ende, lo dejó con el corazón destrozado, igual que ella. Ambos dolían por distintas personas, pero por las mismas razones que tenían para sentirse de la manera en la que se sentían.

Ahora que estaba completamente sola, dolida, pero sola al fin, no sabía bien a bien qué hacer con su vida, ya que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él se enamorara de ella; de igual manera, también era una persona sin autovaloración, sumisa. La tonta, que él le decía siempre. Nunca la rebajó de tonta! siempre la consideró una, porque era verdad. Ella era una tonta.

Se topó con un local que logró cumplir con su objetivo principal: llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Se metió, cabizbaja y con las lágrimas aún saliéndose de sus ojos hasta caer de sus mejillas. Los subordinados no le dieron importancia a su situación, por lo que ella no sintió incomodidad al menos, por lo que tomó asiento en la cafetería "Akemi". Los sillones eran de color rojo carmesí como butacas de colchón suave, una barra donde el barista preparaba el café de tu elección, el ambiente sobrio le incitaba involuntariamente la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba encontrar.

Pidió un Latte caliente(aunque no se consideraba una persona que bebía café, optó por consumir un poco de la cantidad de cosas que te ofrecían), a pesar de haber cenado bastante y muy bien en compañía de Kin-chan, el hombre que lastimó por despecho. La lluvia no venía todavía, por lo que tomó la decisión de quedarse ahí durante el tiempo en que sus lágrimas cesaran de salir y su calma por fin se asentaba en sus facciones.  
Su triste semblante concordaba con su triste pena, donde antes creía ver alegría siempre hubo tristeza en su interior.

Un mesero apuesto muy acomedido le trajo el café hasta su mesa, obsequiándole una cálida sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa entristecida. No estaba de humor para sonreír o disimular alegría cuando a grandes rasgos no había ninguna.

Su celular vibró desde su pantalón azul que le llegaba arriba de los tobillos, pues se hallaban en temporada de primavera y el calor intenso no arribaba a la ciudad de Tokio. Lo sacó y vio que la llamada provenía de su padre. Suspiró abatida. De seguro su padre estaba preocupado por no tener noticias de sus paraderos. Desvió la llamada, al cabo que no se hallaba de humor para lidiar con más problemas. Su celular vibró de nuevo, pero esta vez la llamada no provenía de su padre, sino de Oba-sama, su supuesta suegra.

Bebió un sorbo del café, optando por ver los alrededores de la cafetería. La sutileza de las luces le brindaban cierta calma, algo que hacía mucho que no tenía.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a brotar desde el cielo obscurecido, del cual le recordaba que no se trajo consigo una sombrilla para cualquier eventualidad; recordó con dureza que era una persona inútil para con la vida y no estaba capacitada para enfrentarse a los más simples obstáculos que el clima le imponía encima. Volvió a suspirar, pasando sus dedos sobre su cabellera rojiza moviendo sus cabellos para olvidar esos momentos dolorosos que ansiaba abandonar. Si tan solo las personas pudiéramos olvidar el dolor con solo sacudir la cabeza, cuántas veces no las hubiera hecho ya!

La lluvia frente a sus ojos simbolizaba su dolor interior, la falta de confianza que se tenía por los insultos que Irie le decía cada que la veía. Siempre la menospreciaba como la peor persona que se le aproximaba, cuando la observaba podía sentir el desprecio que este le tenía muy claro, cuando se suponía que él debía de quererla. Debía, no?

No, no debía de quererla, si ni siquiera la respetaba como mujer, peor, como una persona más en la población. Que podía esperar de él? Un abrazo? Un beso? Matrimonio? Si solo recibía insultos, humillaciones, burlas despectivas, etc. Al principio lo vio como algo normal, pero con el tiempo los desprecios se volvieron constantes recordatorios de que ella no era una mujer que valía la pena luchar, y cómo? si no se valoraba ni a ella misma. Cómo quererla como se correspondía?

Por qué siempre era ella la de la mala suerte? Cuando sus intenciones eran buenas, sus acciones no tanto, pero era una mujer inocentona y bien intencionada.

Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Por qué tenía tan pésimo gusto por los hombres? _Patética_, se recordó eso con fervor, era demasiado patética que hasta él tuvo la consideración de decírselo en más de una ocasión.

Si algo le agradecía por haberlo conocido era el haberle recordado cuan poco valor ella tenía de sí misma y de cuanto amor propio carecía; le hizo ver sus miles de errores, sus malas acciones de espiarlo, lo infantil que se vestía y comportaba, lo tonta que era para los estudios, lo inmadura que podía llegar a ser cuando lo veía con otra mujer, todas las cosas que le salían pésimo, todo todo eso le recordaba y más!

Ese vertedero de sentimientos encontrados le provocaban rabia de sí misma por lo ridícula que era al querer conquistar a un imposible, a un hombre carente de tacto con las cosas. Cuando él mismo se lo dijo hacía años: "Odio a las chicas estúpidas".

Terminó la taza de café dándole un rotundo golpe en la mesa, causando que uno que otro cliente fijara su vista en ella, a lo que esta los ignoró. Estaba muy molesta consigo misma por ser tan patética como para realizar cosas divertidas con su tiempo libre. No, señor, ya no confiaba en poder volver a ser la misma cuando no se quería de esa manera, ya no se podía regresar el tiempo atrás y no había manera de hacerlo una posibilidad. No, ya no volvería al pasado mas que para recordar su infancia, y los otros momentos que vivió antes de conocerlo a él...

Era una mujer con mala suerte? Sí, pero lo cambiaría para ser feliz sin su amor.

Por qué tenía que ser la de la mala suerte? Porque ella misma se permitió tener esa suerte.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido? Un poco diferente a las cosas que he subido, pero quise intentar algo nuevo, no está de más intentarlo a través de ensayo y error; Lo tomo como un borrador.


	2. Chapter 2

**"La chica que creía en los cuentos de hadas (parte 1)"**

La noche acarreaba consigo los resultados que conllevaban a las malas decisiones que con el tiempo terminó cometiendo, y aunque percatada estaba del asunto de Naoki, no daba su brazo a torcer con la verdad.

Los estragos de su corazón roto la habían dejado vacía y seca de todo.

Las sonrisas, las ilusiones, los cerezos primaverales, se esfumaron con el amor que ella llevaba con la frente en alto de Irie. Él demostró no quererla, así como también demostró que en su estático rostro no existen las sonrisas, mas que indiferencia.

La taza de café de la cafetería "Akemi" se terminó, igual que las ilusiones puestas en Naoki.

Suspiró entrecortada, recobrando la postura erguida que le lastimaba la espalda, si con lo que vivió no hubiera sido suficiente, las cosas no iban a su favor; estaba claro que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

El apuesto empleado de cabello negro largo y lacio se le acercó portando una expresión afligida.

—Disculpe— Dijo. —Pero ya vamos a cerrar el local—

Kotoko lo miró aún más afligida, dejando que sus hombros cayeran en dirección al suelo como un gesto desesperanzado.

—No se preocupe!— Reparó el empleado agitando las manos en alarma. —La dueña del local le puede proporcionar una habitación aquí mismo—

Él al ver la expresión confundida de Kotoko, explicó:

—Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo dejar solas a las personas que claramente están sufriendo, así que te voy a ayudar—

—No es necesario!— Exclamó ella, desconcertada.

—Insisto— Negó terco. —Necesitas ayuda, la dueña te dejara quedarte una noche, te lo juro!—

—Pero…— No terminó la oración sin antes ver que el empleado se fue corriendo hacia una mujer de aspecto juvenil y energético de cabello lacio castaño hasta la cintura atado en una cola de caballo bien combinada con su atuendo chic de los años cincuenta.

Vio el supuesto intercambio, colorándose de los nervios, con el corazón destrozado y el nudo en la garganta acrecentándose.

Desconocía quién era ese sujeto que se ofreció en ayudarla, pero parecía ser buena persona, por lo que se lo tomó a calma.

Regresó en compañía de la chica que se hacia llamar la dueña del local.

—-Hola— Saludó cortés. Las dos asintieron con la cabeza. —El joven Kamogari, está muy afligido por tu estado mental, dice que parece ser que has pasado por un acontecimiento fuerte y necesitas un lugar para pasar la noche—

Kotoko se quedó muda, con la cara en pausa.

—No te apures por el dinero ni nada por el estilo— Disuadió con despreocupe. —Te dejaré pasar la noche aquí, mi nombre es Kazuki Hanako— Se presentó con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de extenderle la mano en un acto de presencia, a la vez que la aceptaba.

Ella asintió y correspondió al gesto, sintiendo un peso de encima que la abrasaba hasta las entrañas.

—Aihara Kotoko—

La mala suerte se disipó con ese gesto cortés que la sacó del embrollo que la sometía al dolor que Naoki le dejó.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido? un capítulo un tanto corto, pero es esencial para la historia. Originalmente quería hacerlo un One-shot pero no creo que tenga el suficiente material para hacerlo de ese estilo, porque quedaría incompleto. Así que le daré seguimiento, a ver hasta dónde llego con la historia, si es que tengo inspiración para seguir y no dejar las cosas a la mitad.


	3. Chapter 3

**"La chica que creía en los cuentos de hadas (parte 2)"**

El cuarto que le habían prestado se localizaba en el segundo piso del local, algo inesperado, porque el local no tenía fachada de ser dos por uno. En pocas palabras, que no portaba la apariencia de que existiera espacio extra.

El lugar que Kazuki le prestó tenía aspecto cómodo mas no era un espacio grande como el que la Sra. Irie la tenía acostumbrada; se dio un golpe en la cabeza al recordar el tema. Si ella quería evolucionar y evitar el dolor, necesitaba ver por ella no por sus antiguas experiencias en otra casa que no era suya originalmente.

Ella caminaba en calcetines (unos rosados con felpa) ya que la habitación constaba de un piso de alfombra color beige de retazos de tela salidos de la alfombra, un sleeping bag de color gris oscuro no muy grande—perfecto para su medida—, un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente acomodado en la zona donde dormiría, y el color de la habitación era amarillo pálido.

Era un cuarto sencillo, relativamente nada extraordinario a su ver. Pero eso no restaba lo cómodo que era.

Se acostó en la cama de campamento, acomodándose las cobijas que Kazuki le ofreció amablemente, esperando a que el sueño le llegara para poder descansar.

Había sido un día pesado, uno para todos los que la rodeaban, pero sobretodo para ella. A pesar de haberlo visto venir, no desistió en que le sobraba un gramo de esperanza en Irie, que desafortunadamente le falló.

Pudo reflexionar sobre ello; él no le falló, sino ella se falló así misma. No había otra explicación para su problema.

Ella se falló por haber puesto sus esperanzas en que Irie la quisiera, pero después de quererla, qué vendría? Amor? Felicidad? Le dio miedo pensar en el futuro a lado de Irie, debido a su comportamiento frío y hostil para con ella, por lo que no disfrutaría de una vida feliz.

Aunque ella podía ser su propia felicidad, no? No sonaba tan mal, pero hacerlo le costaría trabajo. Empezando por dejar de pensar en ese hombre y en el dolor que acarreaba su imagen en su memoria.

Y si recapitulaba los acontecimientos que vivió a su lado, ni un sólo momento él la trató bien, tampoco le regalaba cosas (no necesariamente materiales), no le decía cosas lindas, la alejaba como una plaga, etc. Entonces cuál era el origen de tanto sufrimiento? El origen de la atracción… suspiró encogida de hombros, abrumada de tanto pensar viendo aquellas cuatro paredes enclaustradas en la recámara.

Una presencia apareció en la habitación, tocando con los nudillos la puerta blanca de madera. Volteó a ver quién era: Kazuki.

—Puedo pasar?— Interrogó sosteniendo un vaso de leche en la mano. Kotoko asintió, tomada desprevenida. Rápidamente se sentó mejorando la postura para poderla ver mejor.

—Em— Dudó en hablar con claridad, por lo que carraspeó antes de continuar. —Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí—

Kazuki la vio de reojo en lo que tomaba asiento con las piernas entrecruzadas en la alfombra; le ofreció el vaso de leche con la intención de hacerla sentir mejor.

—No tienes porqué disculparte— Negó con la cabeza subiendo la mano en manerismo desinteresado. —Ya hemos hospedado a varios de nuestros clientes por razones de tener el corazón roto— Alzó las cejas y luego las bajó. —Adelante, bebe la leche, te hará sentir mejor— Sonrió doblando las rodillas hacia su pecho, cabeceando sobre sus rodillas.

—Sí, gracias— Se excusó mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo al vaso de leche con discreción.

—No seas tan modesta— Echó una risilla nerviosa, apretando el labio inferior. —Al menos dime la razón por la que no quisiste regresar a casa—

Kotoko detuvo la acción, en parte paralizada por haber recordado el detrás de no querer regresar a casa. Y como siempre, la razón era él.

Su mirada se entristeció.

—Es por amor, cierto?— Preguntó Kazuki, sonando interesada.

Ella asintió quedamente.

—Bueno, Aihara-san— Dijo su nombre significando que trataba de ayudarla, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No había remedio para su problema.

—Kotoko— Corrigió. Kazuki se detuvo con el rostro en blanco, a lo que Kotoko reparó con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. —Dime Kotoko, por favor—

—Kotoko— Aclaró, asintiendo en acuerdo. —Se que sientes que es el fin del mundo y que todo parece verse oscuro, pero no todo está perdido— Esbozó una sonrisa tímida. —Si te molestó que Kamogari haya querido ayudarte no lo hizo con mala intención, él no es capaz de dejar de lado a las personas que necesitan ayuda, a él le gusta ayudar a los demás— Aseguró con voz tenaz.

Kotoko solo la observaba sintiéndose la peor clase de persona que podía existir en el universo entero. Siempre causando que otros se preocuparan por ella por mucho que esa no fuera su intención original.

Esos eran los estragos con los que cargaba en su espalda a todas horas.

—Kamogari?— Preguntó con voz baja, dejando el vaso de leche en el la alfombra.

—Sí, Kamogari Keita— Interceptó moviendo la cabeza en asentimiento, sonriendo. —Es uno de nuestros empleados, es estudiante de enfermería y apenas va en el primer año, trabaja de medio tiempo en compañía de una de sus compañeras de la universidad— Se paró como si estuviera recordando algo. —Es soltero, por si te preguntas su estado actual—

—No!— Kotoko negó alarmada, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —No me interesa—

—Bromeaba— Repuso Kazuki de buena manera. —Solo bromeaba—

—Ah, sí, bueno— Trastabilló con sus propias palabras, añadiéndole que comenzaba por sentirse incompetente nuevamente.

Kazuki la ojeó con análisis, esperando de ella alguna otra reacción que significara la razón de su mirada entristecida que claramente se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar con anterioridad.

—Yo…— La voz se le entrecortó, amenazando con cerrársele la garganta.

—Entiendo— Frunció el ceño en señal de empezar a comprenderla. —Has sufrido mucho por amor, no es así?—

Kotoko asintió con los ojos cristalinos.

—Llorar ayuda a sentirse mejor— Repuso.

—No es eso!— Ella estalló en llanto, dejando que las lágrimas tomaran el curso de sus emociones. —No me ayuda a sentirme mejor—

—Esta persona te ha hecho daño, por lo que veo— Supuso, poniendo un dedo debajo del mentón. —

—Siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte!— Expresó dolida. —Todo es culpa mía por ser tan tonta— Cubrió sus ojos con las manos, quebrantada.

—Kotoko, déjalo salir— Kazuki dijo con la voz suave. —No es que tienes mala suerte, son tus decisiones las que son malas— Aconsejó, sobando su cabellera pelirroja en consuelo de su dolor. —Aunque no te conozca a fondo mas que tu nombre, se que has pasado por mucho dolor para llegar hasta donde estás ahora, y algo que llevó aquí con el fin de que reflexiones y dejes ir el dolor de tu corazón para poder sanar— Kotoko dejó escapar un sollozo. —Esto no es el final, sino el principio de tu nueva vida— Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro como reconforte. —Ese tipo que te rompió el corazón no se merece tu amor ni tus lágrimas—

_Es verdad_, pensó, una vez calmando su llanto entre sollozos y lagrimeos que se iban deteniendo como chubascos en un cielo obscurecido.

Ella no tenía mala suerte, sino que sus decisiones habían sido malas, por lo que tomó la decisión de no volver a caer en sus pasados errores, aquellos de los que tanto dolor le habían causado hasta ese día.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Siento que aún le falta pulir la estructura, pero ahí la llevo con la redacción y la historia en sí. A ver cómo se van dando las cosas.

Disfruten la lectura.


	4. Chapter 4

**"El chico que salva vidas"**

La mañana con su magia la despertó de su largo y letárgico sueño en el que se sumió luego de haber llorado la noche previa. Los rayos del sol alumbraban los ventanales de la cafetería "Akemi" con sus esclarecidas virtudes brotaban como gotas de oro cuando las gotas de agua de la tormenta de la noche anterior se combinaban con el sol.

Bebía un café latte en compañía de unos panqueques de mantequilla y miel de maple encima, mientras veía el tiempo pasar.

Se había tomado una ducha caliente aquella mañana luego de despertar descansada, y curiosamente, renovada.

Oguro Tomoko, (la amiga de Kamogari Keita) era una de las cocineras de la cafetería. Una chica muy linda de aspecto físico, rasgo que podía decirse como atractivo para cualquier hombre que se fijara en un angel echo persona, sin embargo eso no evitaba que ella fuera una mujer visceral en cuanto a los cadáveres se trataba.

Kotoko al verla, empalideció (producto del espanto de ver con qué admiración cortaba por filetes el pescado recién traído de la distribuidora)

Una vez terminando su desayuno, los rayos del sol se intensificaron conforme los minutos de la mañana pasaban casi desapercibidos, dándole la bienvenida al medio día; siendo sincera, ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentarse a su familia y amigas en una situación como la que vivió anteriormente.

La vida había sido complicada, un trecho difícil de avanzar hacia la meta que con el tiempo se iba difuminando de la vista hasta pasar imperceptible para el ojo humano.

Imposible no sería el término correcto para el tipo de vida que vivió ni de la decision que ella se propuso recientemente, dejando en claro que no perseguiría más a Irie Naoki porque esa meta dejó de ser una meta digna de alcanzar. Una meta que le brindaría la felicidad a cada paso que diera, la verdadera marca que ella tanto anhelaba sentir para ser una mujer útil e independiente.

Se terminó el café, optando por armarse de valor para enfrentarse a su familia lo antes posible, porque si no, se arrepentiría y no lograría avanzar. Si lo que ella quería era avanzar, no retroceder.

—Veo que amaneciste de mejor humor— Kazuki apareció frente a su rango de visión. —Me alegra— Le guiñó el ojo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kazuki usaba otro vestido retro de los años cincuenta con unas flores en la falda que asemejaban un patrón de flores rojas destiladas en un panel de colores de diferentes tonalidades de verde, combinada con la blusa que iba pegada a la zona superior del cuerpo estilizando la figura femenina, al igual que usaba una cola de caballo alta para dejar que el cabello largo hiciera su función de ondas.

Esta asintió con detenimiento. Aun no se acostumbraba al ambiente del local, debido a que anoche hizo una escena de lastima con su dolida actitud y aunque no fuera una persona útil no consideraba que fue la mejor impresión que dejó con el chico Kamogari, por lo que decidió esperar a que él llegara al trabajo.

En lo que esperaba a Kamogari, optó por limpiar las mesas que los clientes iban dejando vacías, asimismo atendió a uno que otro cliente que los meseros no alcanzaban a atender y ella estando libre, pudo ayudar.

Se dio cuenta que no era la inútil que todos creían de ella, sino una persona capaz de hacer cosas sencillas como tomar órdenes y limpiar mesas, pero cosas al fin.

No era la tonta que Irie le decía, que le restregaba en la cara que eso era.

En lo que ella sonrió con el pensamiento que estaba asimilando de a poquito, llegó él.

El empleado apuesto de cabello largo negro y tez apiñonada. Entró con su uniforme de enfermero, con una gorra del sol de color rojo carmesí cubriendo parte de su rostro calmado.

Kotoko sintió agradecimiento porque ese muchacho había sido su salvador, puesto a que la ayudó en el peor momento de su vida y con el solo hecho de haberse ofrecido a ayudarla fue suficiente para dejarla en un estado de agradecimiento infinito.

El muchacho de nombre "Kamogari Keita" la notó a pocos minutos de haber entrado a la cafetería. Él depositó la mochila roja que cargaba con firmeza, asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Kotoko.

—Hola— Saludó cortés, los brazos pendulaban a sus costados. —Veo que estás en un mejor estado a comparación con el de anoche— Cabeceó.

—Gracias— Kotoko se irguió haciendo una reverencia respetuosa, demostrando su total agradecimiento por su acción. —Muchas gracias— Aclaró alzando el tono de voz.

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable o en deuda conmigo— Aseguró Keita agitando los brazos en alarma a la altura del pecho como si estuviera en guardia. —Lo hice porque no podía dejar sola a alguien que claramente necesitaba ayuda— Se paró, recobrando la postura alarmada a una tranquila. —Es eso, solamente— Frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya veo…— Dijo en un hilo de voz, mirando con detenimiento y cierta timidez el semblante serio y recio de Kamogari, quien parecía no ser alguien que dudaba en hacer las cosas.

—Tu nombre, por favor— Pidió saber en urgencia. —Quiero saber tu nombre—

A Kotoko se le escapó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, curiosamente resultó ser una acción extraña a su persona, mas no estaba de más dejarlo de lado.

—Aihara Kotoko— Respondió en voz baja, bajando la cabeza.

—Kamogari Keita— Dijo con contenido extendiendo su mano en señal de aceptarla, o darle la bienvenida, o por la razón que fuere. —Un gusto conocerte, Kotoko—

Se ruborizó de inmediato al escucharle decir 'Kotoko' y no 'Aihara-san' y aunque no le molestara ser llamada así, su nombre de pila llevaba consigo un valor autónomo hacia su persona.

Ella extendió su mano correspondiendo al gesto de Kamogari, que no lucía tan mal después de todo, al contrario, no estaba tan malo.

—Sí— Acordó en formalidad extendiendo la mano, sintiendo la calidez de su palma al ponerse en contacto con la suya (no negó que fue un contacto intenso para tan poco tiempo de conocerse).

—Espero no haber sido una molestia al ofrecerte mi ayuda— Confesó zafándose del contacto físico, llevando su mano a la nuca; apenado. —Pero no hubiera estado tranquilo si no te auxiliaba de alguna manera, y me disculpo si mi intervención fue un impedimento para que llegaras a tu casa—

—No— Kotoko exclamó alarmadas, reteniéndolo. —Al contrario, no quería regresar a casa— Keita se quedó pasmado.

—Oh, de verdad?—

—Sí— Asintió con la cabeza gacha.

—Entonces mi intervención fue beneficiosa?— Cuestionó expectorante.

Ella asintió intimidada con el cambio de comportamiento tan de repente que enseñó .

—Es bueno saberlo— Comentó grato. —Espero poder ser de ayuda en otra ocasión, pero de momento solo te digo que es un gusto conocerte, Aihara Kotoko— Sonrió caballerosamente, bajando la gorra de su lugar en asentimiento. —Y otra cosa— Se frenó como si recordara algo. —No te sientas en deuda conmigo, porque lo hice porque quise, no porque me sentí obligado a hacerlo— Aclaró antes de retirarse a la cocina con el fin de ponerse el uniforme de mesero en forma.

Kotoko sintió que quizás ese muchacho no estaba tan mal, refiriéndose al tema de que no lo consideró un hombre feo, sino apuesto y muy atento en relación a su situación, de la cual él le brindó la ayuda que necesitaba en ese momento.

En todo caso, dedujo que la superación que tendría con Irie sería sencilla si tenía a su lado a un joven como Kamogari Keita.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Aparece formalmente Kamogari Keita a comparación con su insistente primer impresión que le dejó a Kotoko cuando la auxilió. Si tienen comentarios adelante, sino pues disfruten de la lectura y estén atentos para la próxima actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Enfrentarse es igual a crecer"**

Kotoko decidió irse a casa aun cuando la duda y la culpa la hacían sentir abultada, y eso no significaba que las cosas irían a rienda suelta. Sus torpezas la llevarían al desastre.

En todo caso, ella quería dejar su nueva meta en claro, no porque se sintiera en deuda con los Irie, sino porque el momento de desprenderse del vínculo que mantenía con aquella familia merecía ser independiente.

Era una decisión muy apresurada, sobretodo tratándose de ella, mas no por eso debía de frenarse cuando ya tenía muy en claro lo que quería hacer, y si eso significaba tener que desprenderse de su adorada 'Oba-sama' lo haría.

Al terminar de limpiar la mesa veintidós (donde unos clientes universitarios comieron hamburguesas), rejuntó los platos y vasos, para dirigirse a la cocina.

Una vez ahí, le dijo a Kazuki que iría a resolver el conflicto con los vinculados a su situación, denotando que no estaba certera de dónde viviría cuando abandonara la viviendo a la que tanto cariño tenía por tantas buenas atenciones y bellos recuerdos en relación con Oba-sama—su casi madre—. Kazuki negó toda trivialidad de su parte, ofreciéndose a darle trabajo ahí mismo y hospedarse temporalmente en el piso de arriba con ella.

—No me parece correcto— Se negó agachando la cabeza de la pena. —Siento que me tomo demasiadas libertades, si apenas te conozco— Agitó la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Deja eso de lado— Kazuki la detuvo posesionando ambas manos sobre sus hombros erguidos, tratando de calmarla. —Yo de verdad me ofrezco a darte hospedaje aquí, a cambio de que trabajes en la cafetería— Le dirigió una mirada certera.

Kotoko intentó desviar la mirada hacia el techo eludiendo la sugerencia por lo que fue una cuestión de segundos en los que dispuso para pensar.

—Es solo eso— Resarció Kazuki en tono displicente.

En eso, Kotoko reaccionó, y sin mucho preámbulo bajó la mirada a la altura de Kazuki, aceptando el trato que le ofreció.

Ambas chicas dieron saltos de alegría sonriendo de oreja a oreja del mismo modo en que gozaban de su nueva amistad; en eso, Kamogari Keita hizo su aparición frente a ambas chicas portando un gesto serio, tan recto como parecía ser su personalidad terca y determinada.

—Kamogari— Kazuki le dio unas palmadas en el hombro de manera amistosa, sin borrarse la sonrisa del rostro. —Aihara-san se quedará a trabajar con nosotros— Anunció de buen humor.

Kotoko observó que el gesto serio de Keita se desvanecía dándole la bienvenida a una sonrisa bonachona que expresaba el gusto que le daba al saber que su intervención tuvo una agradable sorpresa.

—Me da gusto, Kotoko— Agachó la cabeza en una leve reverencia, no sin antes apoyar su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Kotoko en señal de aceptación. —Espero que puedas superarte y encontrar tu camino—

Camino, ese término era el que estaba buscando sin comprenderlo a grandes rasgos, sin anticiparlo como se llamaba, y sin palparlo como se suponía que debía de ser.

Encontrar su camino, eso era lo que tanto ansiaba tener entre sus manos y contarlo como un logro, o mejor dicho, su primer gran logro en la vida.

—Bueno, Aihara-san— Kazuki interrumpió la atmósfera que apenas se asentaba en ambos. —Es hora de enfrentarse a tu familia y saldar cuentas con tu pasado— Pareció más una afirmación que unas palabras de auxilio. Se notaba que Kazuki no era la típica chica que fuese suave con las palabras, sino una mujer tenaz para con las palabras.

—Sabes que te esperaré aquí— Le guiñó el ojo dando un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Y yo también—Agregó Keita en aire heroico. —Quiero esperarte— Reafirmó moviendo la cabeza en alto.

El corazón destrozado de Kotoko reparó en seco, como si se hubiera despertado luego de un sueño soporífero que en vano latía para brindarle oxígeno al cerebro y al resto del cuerpo, pero no para despertar en ella sensaciones contradictorias. Sensaciones que no había sentido con Naoki.

Por un momento se sintió extraña a su cuerpo, pareciendo que la sensación le carcomía la cabeza que ya estaba cansada de lidiar con problemas, pero… se frenó. Acaso Keita era un problema? No, al contrario, su auxilio fue el mejor suceso que le pudo haber sucedido en meses. Lo que debía sentir por él era agradecimiento y alto respeto por la proeza que hizo con solo hablar.

—Adelante Kotoko— Kazuki le dio un empujón hasta la puerta de entrada del local en el que en menos de veinticuatro horas no se esperó encontrar. Lo que encontró bien a bien fue un tesoro de personas que valían oro, valían más que Naoki y eso era decir algo.

Despidió a sus nuevos conocidos agitando la mano amistosamente y con una sonrisa pequeña, se esfumó de las calles del distrito en dirección a la casa de los Irie.

El momento decisivo estaba por verse.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, sino para mejorar la trama porque parece que voy muy despacio y a la vez muy rápido, pero bueno, es cuestión de criterio. Agradezco sus comentarios por ser tan motivantes para mi de darle continuidad a la historia, y si, le daré continuidad para ver hasta dónde llega la trama. Si quieren dejar comentarios adelante, sino disfruten de la lectura.


	6. Chapter 6

**"El poder que tienes sobre mi"**

Recordó con énfasis las palabras que Keita le dijo cuando ella partió rumbo a su casa. "Quiero esperarte" resonaba constantemente en las elucubraciones de su mente, misma que sufrió de los insultos y humillaciones por parte de Naoki.

Igual que las escasas ocasiones en que Naoki fue amable con ella, dedujo que quizás había algo de bueno en él, aunque fuera poco y pasar desapercibido, mas no obstante, no lo dejaría de lado.

El poder que Naoki tuvo en su vida fue inmenso, o mejor dicho, el poder que ejerció en la directriz de su centro fue la conclusión de que su vida no fue bien planeada, y por tanto, ahora la vivía con un dolor atragantado en su pecho haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para reparar el daño que ella misma ocasionó por su inmadurez.

Y era curioso, ahora que lo pensaba en el asiento del metro donde se hallaba sentada con las piernas descansando al borde del piso, sus manos recostadas en su regazo, y su cabello pelirrojo caía descomunalmente detrás de sus hombros hasta la cintura media. Portaba una prenda que Kazuki le prestó esa mañana, de modo que llevaba puesto un vestido retro de los años sesenta con patrones de rosas enormes en los bordes de la falda circular, el color de la tela era blanco, tal cual a un vestido de novia.

El vestido que pronto Sahoko Oizumi usaría el día de su boda con Naoki; por un lado, ese debía ser su puesto, pero por el otro, ese lugar nunca fue suyo. Nunca le perteneció como era debido.

Dejó caer sus hombros en gesto abatido, suspirando levemente la oleada de sensaciones que se vertía en su corazón como punzadas que pulsaban energía que se mezclaba entre ser positiva o negativa. Entre cuál era la correcta? Ser positiva o negativa?

Nuevamente la frase "Quiero esperarte" retumbó en sus oídos aventurando en las conexiones que sus pensamientos producían instintivamente.

Alguien quería esperarla, alguien a parte de su padre y Oba-sama la esperaban. Eso indicaba que a lo mejor y si era requerida o necesitada por ser una persona útil, además de amable y bienintencionada.

Sonrió para sí en el camino de regreso, levantando el mentón para darse ánimos cuando antes nadie se los dio, cuando antes ella no estaba capacitada para quererse a sí misma.

* * *

Nunca antes el camino hacia la casa de los Irie resultó ser tan rápido; Kotoko llevaba quince minutos caminando en breve, sintiendo las sacudidas de su cabello pelirrojo agitarse a la velocidad del viento, mientras que su vestido retro se movía de igual manera.

_Tú puedes, Kotoko_, se dijo conforme la casa de los Irie se hacia más grande con cada paso que daba. Su respiración se hacia pausada, pero a la vez profunda.

Ya estaba a dos pasos para llegar, cuando se frenó una vez sus pies tocaron las escaleras de la entrada de la casa y el mundo pareció írsele encima. Un mareo súbito la sonsacó.

Se dijo que eso no era un mareo precisamente, sino el miedo por enfrentarse a la familia Irie, contándolo a él: el hombre que rompió su corazón. Ese hombre cruel y despiadado que sólo se burlaba de ella cada que la veía, pero ese cuento burdo se estaba por acabar.

Ese mareo la quería convencer de que se regresara y no se enfrentara a la situación, por mucha resistencia que pusiera, no obstante, dio los debidos pasos para estar frente a frente con el timbre de la casa y la gran puerta blanca que daba la entrada a la solución.

Inhaló profundamente hasta inflar su pecho pequeño y tocó la puerta.

Lo que fueron unos segundos desde ese instante, para ella fue eterno el avanzar del tiempo.

Le abrió la puerta la Sra. Irie, reconociéndola instantáneamente.

—Kotoko-chan!— Gritó en preocupación desbordante, abriendo los brazos al aire, exclamando onomatopeyas inteligibles producto de la impresión que se llevó al ver a Kotoko. —Pensábamos que te había pasado algo— Dijo una vez calmándose y de haberle dado varios abrazos seguidos.

Kotoko se mantuvo firme, o mejor dicho, estática ante las muestras desbordantes de amor que su querida Oba-sama demostraba sin vergüenza alguna. Reconoció que ahora que venía con la mente abierta, directa a lidiar con el problema, el comportamiento que ella tuvo con Naoki fue de lo peor. Las muestras excesivas de cariño ensimoso, los gritos, los acosos, etcétera. Fueron actos horripilantes e indignos de una mujer de hacerlos.

—No— Negó ella quitándose los zapatos y abriéndose paso a la sala de los Irie. Ahí estaban Yuuki, Oji-san y él.

—Dónde pasaste la noche, Kotoko-chan?— Oba-sama exigió saber, siguiéndola como una sombra.

—No es relevante— Respondió en gesto obstinado.

Lo vio a él, sentado en el sillón donde siempre se postraba a leer por las tardes, usando vaqueros ajustados de corte alto, una polo de manga corta de color blanco y tres líneas en la parte superior del polo de color rosa pálido, portando su ceño característico que significaba que nada le importaba.

Oji-san la saludó cortésmente, no tan preocupado como Oba-sama pero sí notó los claros signos de que no pasó una buena noche; Yuuki, por el otro lado, se veía tranquilo pero atento a su presencia, parecía querer decirle algo mas no se armaba de valor para hacerlo, por lo que Kotoko no quiso inmiscuirse en ese detalle, quizás de vital importancia.

—Cómo que no es relevante?— Oba-sama exigió emitiendo un chillido histriónico.

—No lo es— Kotoko negó con la cabeza, aumentando el tono de voz. —Yo… yo vengo a otra cosa— Aclaró, dirigiéndole una mirada fija a Naoki, que al parecer no levantaba la cabeza con la intención de verla, es más, lucía cansado ahora que lo veía de cerca.

Unas ojeras caían de sus párpados, su cabello siempre impecable no lucía de esa manera, ahora se veía sin peinar.

Nunca lo había visto así.

—A qué vienes?— Interrogó Oba-sama un tanto, o mejor dicho, bastante preocupada por su actitud. —Kotoko-chan, Onii-chan regresó anoche empapado de la estación del metro, te estuvo buscando!—

La estuvo buscando? Él?

Imposible!

Parecía insólito que ese témpano de hielo tuviera sentimientos luego de dos años de convivencia diaria.

—Madre— Naoki alzó la cabeza, indignado. —No digas cosas irrelevantes—

—Pero, Onii-chan!— Exclamó su madre obstinadamente.

—Eso no es para ti de discutir— Dijo Naoki levantándose del sillón, por fin mirando a Kotoko. —Sino es mí asunto— Señaló posesivo.

Kotoko lo observó impactada, sin anticipar su repentino cambio de actitud, que al igual que ella, era diferente a lo normal.

—Si me disculpan— Cogió a Kotoko de la mano en un acto impulsivo y salieron corriendo de la casa de los Irie.

Ella escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de Oba-sama, el sorpresivo suspiro emitido por Yuuki y el silencio impregnado de Oji-san.

Las zancadas transitorias de Naoki eran por demás tan veloces a como ella las recordaba, los sonidos de su respiración profunda cuando él ejercitaba en el tenis, el olor de su loción las pocas veces que lo tocó, su espalda bien formada se expandía con su pecho expandiéndose para poder respirar debidamente.

A pesar de tener su decisión en claro, Naoki seguía siendo atractivo.

Seguía teniendo ese poder contra ella.

De pronto, Naoki se detuvo en la banqueta a unas calles del restaurante de su padre, sin soltar la mano de Kotoko, dando la impresión de que se rehusaba a hacerlo.

Para ella, Naoki no se comportaba como solía hacerlo, al contrario, se mostraba diferente. Cambiado.

—Kotoko— Se giró a verla, en tono serio, recuperando la respiración de la corrida. —Te vas a casar con él?— Preguntó torpe, abriendo la boca para inhalar oxígeno a su pecho.

—Él?— Repitió incrédula, enarcando una ceja.

Naoki estaba rarísimo.

—Ikezawa— Señaló con desdén, dándole un leve apretón en la mano en instinto protector.

—Eso a ti qué te importa!— Dijo ella a la defensiva, dando un paso atrás.

—Te hice una pregunta, Kotoko— Refirió perdiendo la compostura (algo raro en él). —Y no me la respondiste— Se acercó a su rostro, exhalando el aire de su boca semiabierta. —Dime, Kotoko, te casarás con él?—

Ella mordió su labio inferior, dubitativa con la actitud de Naoki, si es que ese chico que perdía la compostura de verdad era Naoki, o un reemplazo de éste.

—Te molesta que alguien más se fije en mí?— Esta vez fue turno de Kotoko de atacarlo. —O es que acaso no puedo ser feliz con alguien que sí me valora?—

—Responde mi pregunta—

—No, tú responde la mía!— Exclamó ella obstinadamente. —Siempre te burlas de mi, Irie-kun, estoy cansada de eso! Cansada de tus malos tratos y tus humillaciones! y ahora que puedo ser feliz lo impides— El nudo de su garganta se abultaba con cada palabra que emitía.

—No serás feliz con él!— Señaló desdeñoso, también levantando la voz de forma aberrante. —Porque solo me quieres a mí— Declaró posesivamente, juntando su nariz a la de ella de modo que sus ojos se abrieron al observar los de Naoki de cerca. —No puedes querer a otro hombre que no sea yo—

Qué significa eso?

Acaso Naoki insinuaba que la quería?

Sus rostros se acercaron inconscientemente, hasta el borde de sus bocas… qué haría Kotoko? Lo dejaría besarla? Y su decisión dónde quedaba?

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero y haya sido de su agrado el avance que le estoy dando a la trama, aunque quién sabe lo que pueda suceder. Si tienen sugerencias estoy abierta a escucharlas porque sigo cuestionándome el qué seguirá. Dejen sus comentarios, sino disfruten la lectura.


	7. Chapter 7

**"No quiero repetir los mismos errores"**

—Espera— Kotoko se detuvo al rozar el labio inferior de Naoki, quien estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos en acto de besarla.

Lo vio pestañeando, sacado de sí.

—Qué?— Interrogó pasmado.

—Qué quieres decir?— Exigió saber, dando dos pasos atrás en defensa de su orgullo. —Insinúas que te gusto?— Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

El silencio de él se asentó en el clima que estaban sometidos a experimentar, asimismo ella creyó que quizás lo hacia para burlarse de ella como solía hacerlo, pero una parte de ésta le decía que a lo mejor él tenía sentimientos hacia ella mas por orgullo y narcisismo no los confesaba.

Sabía que Naoki era un tipo orgulloso por sobre todas las cosas, por encima de todo, él colocaba el orgullo antes que nada.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no lo perdonaría tan fácil, si es que él pedía su perdón.

—Qué otra cosa puedo estar insinuando?— Desvió la pregunta, ladeando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—Irie-kun?— Suspiró ella, subiendo los hombros.

—Acaso no es obvio?— Incitó desdeñoso, tratando de sonar claro aunque la cosa no iba por ese rumbo. Ella alzó la ceja, arrugando los ojos sin comprender a dónde quería llegar Naoki. —Por supuesto que me gustas, tonta— Confesó en tono despechado, moviendo los antebrazos de arriba a abajo para darse a entender, abriendo esos ojos inexpresivos que en inexorable actitud suplicaba ser escuchado. —Desde hace tiempo que me gustas, pero tu no te dabas cuenta— Continuó. —Siempre fuiste tan distraída como para darte cuenta de mis sentimientos— Expresó rencoroso.

El pecho de Kotoko se comprimió, reprimiendo consigo los deseos de volver al pasado y volver con Naoki, aun cuando estaba consciente del daño que él le causó. De pronto, recordó las palabras que la hicieron llegar hasta la casa de los Irie por mucho trabajo que le costó arribar entera; aquellas palabras que dejaron en ella una punzada en el corazón, pero una punzada cálida que suscitó una sensación reconfortante y un tanto extraña.

_"__Quiero esperarte"_

Las palabras bienhechoras de Keita, las intenciones de ayudarla, su amabilidad por encima de su condición, etc. Aquel hombre que no la juzgó sin conocerla, sino que le brindó la ayuda que necesitaba y pedía a gritos ser salvada del abismo, el mismo en el que ella se creó por estar ciega de amor.

Pero, le hirió ser llamada "tonta" por Naoki, incluso ahora que se le confesaba cara a cara no dejaba de decirle tonta. Siempre ha sido una tonta para él sin importar que.

Reconoció que había sido suficiente.

—Me lo dices en serio?— Musitó ella. —O estás jugando conmigo?— de una manera quería cerciorarse que éste no jugase con ella.

—Qué?— Naoki se quedó petrificado, con los ojos parpadeando producto de la incredulidad que quizás sintió.

—Te hice una pregunta— Reclamó ella, dando un paso adelante. —Juegas conmigo o no, Irie-kun—

—Por supuesto que no— Negó en tono frustrado.

—Entonces sí te gusto— Afirmó por debajo de su aliento, aunque Naoki alcanzó a oírla perfectamente bien.—Pero, te vas a casar— Repuso azorada.

—Es una tontería— Se quejó, moviendo la cabeza negativo. —Lo hice porque pensé que así podía salvar a la empresa de mi padre, pero el saber que te casarías con alguien más me hizo ver que mis decisiones no son siempre las correctas—

_Con que es así?_ Pensó uniendo los pedazos del misterio que poco a poco iba rebelándose ante ella.

_Irie-kun, me quiere?_

—Kotoko— Dijo tomándola de la mano, y con ello, suavizando su expresión. —No me casaré con Sahoko— Aseguró rectificándole sus palabras. —Ni con nadie, si no eres tú—

—Yo?— Expresó incrédula con la boca abierta. Él asintió.

—No me quiero casar con alguien que no seas tu— Lo dijo de buena manera, juntando su mano a la suya con intensidad. —No puede ser alguien más—

—Eh, si pero yo— Intentó explicar, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que Naoki se agachó para darle un beso en la boca, del cual se escapó.

—Qué sucede?— Se paralizó Naoki, confundido.

—Yo no quiero— Dijo poniendo en riesgo su decisión. Ella no debía caer en las redes de Naoki otra vez.

—No entiendo— Naoki volvió a acercarse, pero ella se alejó con más fuerza. —Kotoko— La llamó sacado de lo que sucedía.

—Yo-yo-no quiero casarme contigo— Confesó juntándose de valor. —No quiero estar contigo!— Lo soltó de la mano y se fue corriendo en dirección a la cafetería "Akemi", sintiendo la mirada confundida y constante que Naoki le dirigía desde atrás, viéndose cada vez más pequeño conforme su figura se desvanecía de la calle.

Estaba segura que no quería repetir los mismos errores, por ello escapó.

Si no hubiera huido, probablemente le perdonaría sus comentarios y acciones a Naoki, quien no se lo merecía por haberle echo daño de la peor manera.

Él no se merecía estar con ella.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? un tanto corto, podría decir, pero ya vendrán otros que sean más largos que este; sin más remedio, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, aunque también quiero decir que me han gustado mucho sus opiniones anteriores y me pone feliz saber lo que piensan de la trama porque a veces parece que voy rápido o lento, quien sabe, mi intención es hacer una buena historia. Si les gustó dejen sus comentarios, sino, disfruten de la lectura.


	8. Chapter 8

**"El consuelo de Keita"**

Corrió tanto como sus pulmones aguantaron hasta la cafetería "Akemi", sus oídos retumbaban ensordecedores mientras que sus ojos se empañaban paulatinamente de lágrimas a punto de escapársele.

La insoportable carga de lidiar con la actitud cambiada de Naoki no fue tarea fácil, sino un infierno. Haberla cogido de la mano, tratar de besarla, confesarle su amor, todos esos detalles que su anterior yo hubiera perdonado a la primera, eran pruebas del destino que le ponía en frente para ella poderlas resolver.

Hubo dificultades, mas no se rindió, al contrario, aceptó el desafío.

La primera lágrima salió corriendo de su ojo, cayendo como torrentes de lluvia por sus mejillas calientes de tanto correr.

Apretó los nudillos.

Las cuestiones que frustraban a la mente humana se tornaban vagas cuando intentamos descifrar el enigma detrás del misterio. Para Kotoko, Naoki era cruel y despiadado. Un hombre frío, del cual lo único que hizo en su vida fue provocarle lágrimas inconsolables por doquier.

Por un lado, hubiese perdonado a Naoki, pero por el otro, no habría elegido esa decisión.

El cuerpo se le cansaba a pesar de sus fructuosos intentos por rendir hasta su destino, aunque siendo así, eso no detuvo su determinación por llegar.

_Por qué?_ Se preguntó con la voz rasposa.

_Por qué ahorita?_ _Por qué, Irie-kun me dijo esas cosas? Por qué se tuvo qué esperar tanto tiempo? _

Una lluvia de porqués invadían su mente, que maquinaba miles de pensamientos relacionados con Naoki.

Por qué Naoki siempre debía de hacerle daño cada que se veían? Si su odio para con ella le parecía un pasatiempo más, perdonarlo no era una opción, así como también permanecer enamorada de él no debería de ser una alternativa.

Querer de manera romántica a Naoki no la haría crecer como persona, sino la haría retroceder hasta el punto de no retorno, de no resolver el problema principal.

Nadie mas que ella sabía que un amor equívoco no era beneficioso para el alma, al contrario, significaba ceder a caprichos narcisistas de un hombre malévolo que solo buscaría acrecentar su ego. Solo eso.

Y ella no estaba de humor para lidiar con ello.

* * *

Con el aire escapándose de sus pulmones, el pecho a punto de estallarle, la respiración agitada y un puñado de lágrimas, logró llegar.

Entró a la cafetería "Akemi" tambaleándose con la puerta de entrada, caminando lentamente por el suelo. Algunos clientes la observaron incómodos con su aspecto físico, otros ni le tomaron importancia, y uno que otro empleado la reconoció al arribar. Al reconocerla, salió disparado a la cocina para avisarle a Kazuki que ella había regresado.

Quizás la situación no terminó de la manera en la que ella la esperaba, pero eso no restaba que había llegado al lugar que le dio la bienvenida la noche anterior.

Las lágrimas caían como lluvia torrencial, los ojos se le enrojecieron del mismo modo en que el cuerpo entero le ardía y le punzaba sensaciones térmicas en forma de palpitaciones paulatinas.

Una sensación extraña para ella, mas no ajena a su cuerpo.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada al sufrimiento por amor, a las decepciones, las humillaciones, las palabras hirientes, etc. Un poco de esfuerzo físico no la mataría.

Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, ahogándola y acorralándola para tomar una nueva decisión, mas sin embargo, no cedería a los sobornos de Naoki por ser ella. No le daría la oportunidad para volver a sufrir por amor, para volver a un lapso de tiempo que no quisiera revivir ni siquiera en sueños.

Subió al segundo piso, porque no quería ser vista por los clientes de esa manera. Pero, justo cuando le faltaban unos escalonas para llegar, apareció Keita.

Ella se detuvo al sentir una mano varonil sostenerla de la muñeca, ejerciendo presión en su agarre suave y cálido. La giró hacia él en un movimiento ágil, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran en cuestión de segundos; las orbes oscuras de Keita la penetraron, esclareciéndose de pies a cabeza.

Sin más, Keita no era un superhombre o un súper héroe con capa, pero sí resarció del daño con aquella mirada penetrante, siendo un riesgo para ella que pensaba que creer en el amor sería cruel, mas al mirar a Keita ese pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente.

Siguió llorando, mientras unos brazos fuertes la acogían de la cintura y la acercaban a un cuerpo joven, cálido y protector.

Se dejó abrazar por Keita, dejando que el dolor y la tristeza salieran de su cuerpo como un mal augurio, un desliz que no permitiría tomarla como prisionera de sus propios errores.

—Llora todo lo que quieras— Dijo Keita, ejerciendo presión, acercándola a su pecho para que llorara lo que necesitaba sacar. —No tienes qué sentirte avergonzada por ser vista así, eso significa que eres humana— Agregó en voz baja, sobando ligeramente los cabellos cobrizos de Kotoko, quien lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho, dejando escapar sollozos compensando aquel llanto con la calidez que irradiaba Keita con tan solo un abrazo.

Asimismo se permitió sentirse tomada en cuenta por alguien que no era Oba-sama y su padre, sino por un hombre. Un hombre que la salvó de su propio abismo, un hombre que consideraba ahora su salvador.

—No-no puedo más con este dolor— Dejó escapársele un sollozo ahogado proveniente de su garganta.

Keita acarició sus cabellos cobrizos con una mano y con la otra la acercó a su pecho a través de la cintura.

—Déjalo ir— Dijo en un suspiro resignado. —No te lo guardes más, Kotoko— Él dijo su nombre suavemente, estremeciéndola.

El llanto poco a poco fue disipándose, las lágrimas dejaban de correr en forma de lluvia torrencial, y su cuerpo que antes punzaba en calor excesivo, se iba bajando la temperatura.

Las manos se Keita se posaron sobre sus hombros, extendiéndose entre ellos para cubrirla con la fricción de su fuerza. Sentía la mirada intensa y penetrante de Keita contemplarla con interés, bajando la cabeza para verla de un mejor ángulo.

—Veo que te has calmado— Comentó sonriendo de lado, dejando salir una risita tranquila. —Me tenías preocupado— Enseñó su dentadura complaciente, dando círculos por los hombros de Kotoko con la yema de sus dedos, suavizando el contacto que entre ellos hubo momentos atrás.

El corazón se Kotoko se contrajo, dándole un vuelco caluroso provocando en su cuerpo un aumento de la temperatura corporal, pero no era de tristeza, sino de otra cosa.

Lo sintió diferente, a pesar de haberse sentido mal, peor, la sensación era distinta por lo que no le restó importancia.

De esa manera, las ganas de querer ver a Naoki nuevamente desaparecieron con mayor fuerza que la noche anterior.

Los sentimientos para con Naoki, su primer amor, desvanecían lentamente de su corazón, asimismo, erosionándose de la tierra como una nube oscura se alejaba del cielo. La forma en la que él jugó con ella no la satisfacía, al contrario, le provocaban sensaciones retorcidas hacia él. Una aberración inocua.

Irie Naoki no solo rompía corazones, también bajaba el autoestima de sus enamoradas con palabras fuertes, fueran verdad o no, lo seguía haciendo, pero a pesar de todo, tuvo razón en decirle a Kotoko "tonta" por mucho tiempo porque ahora había entendido ese mensaje.

El mensaje que él mismo le decía a diario sin detenerse a pensar en que quizá sus palabras podían herirla gravemente hasta el punto de no retorno. Es por eso, que Irie Naoki debía de dejar de ser un ser de su agrado para pasar a ser un hombre cruel para con la gente, en especial a ella.

Compararlo con Kamogari Keita sería innecesario, ya que Keita era mucho mejor que él.

Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro, sumándole importancia al hecho de que Keita esperaba ver en ella una reacción favorable, preocupado por su condición como el futuro enfermero que será.

Lo miró con agradecimiento, admiración, sonriéndole.

—Gracias, Keita— Dijo en un suspiro, expandiendo su pecho y desinflándolo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladina, entrecerrando los ojos y bajando sus hombros tensos que aguardaban pacientemente una respuesta por su parte.

A Kotoko, esa acción, le pareció interesante, incluso se atrevía a decir que atractiva.

Tensionó los dientes, queriendo ocultar su reacción al ver a Keita sonriéndole tranquilamente de poder ser de ayuda.

Fijarse en otro hombre tan rápido originaba otros problemas que quizás no valdría la pena buscar.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Qué les ha parecido? Un capítulo KeitaxKotoko recién publicado! Estoy dándole más enfoque a Kamogari Keita que en el manga/anime no se le daba mucho porque no era Naoki. Creo que Keita es mejor candidato para Kotoko que Naoki, porque Keita se preocupaba más por Kotoko que Naoki, que parecía que nada lo movía.

Pero, esa es mi opinión, no se ustedes qué opinen. Si les gustó pueden comentar, sino disfruten de la lectura.


	9. Chapter 9

**"La conversación con Keita (parte 1)"**

—Me gustaría escuchar tu historia— Keita dijo sentado en la habitación que Kazuki le había prestado la noche anterior.

—Mi…historia?— Mencionó ella tratando de sonar elocuente, a la vez que la mirada aferrada de Keita por tratar de comprenderla la paralizaba por ser demasiado sincera y noble.

Lo vio asentir, acomodándose en el sillón acolchonado, cruzando las rodillas.

—Estoy dispuesto a escucharte— Dijo sincero. —Para que todo aquello que llevas acumulado salga de una vez y así puedas sanar debidamente—

—No creo que sea correcto— Expresó ella incierta, frotándose las manos, ansiosa. —Además, apenas te conozco—

—Es más fácil decir tus problemas con un desconocido— Esbozó una sonrisa ladina, —No crees?— Dejó descansar los brazos a los costados en pose relajada, pero atenta.

A Kotoko esa conducta le provocaba cierto temor, ese temor que en Naoki era visible a simple vista, resultaba ser distinto en Keita. No le daba miedo.

Suspiró temerosa, encogida de hombros, apretando los labios en una línea diminuta trazada en su rostro infantil.

—Es una historia muy larga— Confesó agachando la cabeza en aparente derrota.

Keita arqueó las cejas, extrañado.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer la historia— Repuso, sonriendo burlonamente. —Estoy dispuesto a escucharte, no temas—

Entonces comenzó a contarle todo en relación a Irie Naoki. Los insultos, las humillaciones por su parte, pero también le contó que no todo era culpa de Naoki, sino la suya igual. Confesó que lo acosaba y lo seguía a todos lados sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de éste, mas sin embargo, aquel que hizo mayor daño había sido él.

Él le había roto el corazón, bajó su autoestima al grado de ser vulnerable, dañó su pensamiento y su salud mental y emocional, al igual que la maltrató diariamente, y aun así él recién le acababa de confesar que la quería.

En ese momento Keita echó un bufido de molestia que espantó a Kotoko, quien estaba por terminar su historia de Naoki.

—Qué sucede, Keita?— Le preguntó curiosa del porqué hizo aquel bufido.

—Ese tal Naoki— Comenzó sin comprender completamente el tema. —De verdad te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti?— Preguntó incrédulo.

Ella asintió en reparo.

—Es indignante que luego de haberte tratado tan mal, tenga el descaro de confesarte sus sentimientos— Expresó en grave desdén hacia Naoki, moviendo la cabeza negativamente con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar molesto. —Ningún hombre en su sano juicio maltrata a la chica que le gusta, ni uno!—

—Pero— Ella se frenó en continuar la oración, reflexionando en frío que probablemente, no, que era un hecho que el argumento de Keita fuese una verdad absoluta a pesar de ser dolorosa para ella.

Y aunque buscara razones para negarlo, no encontraría ninguna que sustente lo que Naoki le hizo a ella. El grave daño que un hombre ausente de sus propios sentimientos le haga a la persona que supuestamente consideraba valiosa en su vida, además de que confesó querer casarse con ella.

Kotoko sintió escalofríos al imaginarse tal escenario.

Una vida a lado de un hombre que la maltrate verbalmente a diario… qué horrible sería aquello! sacudió la cabeza, dando pequeñas respiraciones para calmar su miedo hacia la imagen que su mente le enseñó en ese lapso de tiempo en que reflexionó sobre él, sobre Naoki.

—No puedo imaginarme lo que tu pasaste por su culpa— Confesó Keita, entristecido. —Soportar sus caprichos, sus comentarios, sus humillaciones, y todo en el nombre del amor!— Agitó los brazos en señal de expresarse. —Perdóname Kotoko, pero eso no es amor, es dependencia— Corrigió recto, cambiando su gesto tranquilo en uno serio. —Te volviste dependiente de ese tal Naoki porque creías que él sería la solución a tus problemas, pero la única que los puede resolver eres tú— La apuntó con la mirada. —Ese hombre no se merece ni tu perdón, por favor reflexiónalo con detenimiento y discierne cuáles momentos buenos y malos tuviste, y cuántos fueron—

Ella se quedó pensativa, recapitulando con inquietud los momentos que compartió con Naoki cuando creía que él se estaba enamorando de ella, o simplemente estaba siendo amable con ella, sin embargo la amabilidad no conformaba una característica nombrarle en Naoki.

Los momentos pasaban por su mente como flashes en breve de ese tiempo, de las conversaciones que tuvieron, los conflictos por los que ambos pasaron gracias a sus metidas de pata, aunque reiteraba que ella había sido la causante de la mayoría de las cosas que sucedieron con él.

Sintió una terrible vergüenza asentándose amargamente en su estómago, un agujero perforante creciendo en su pecho. Pero, más que nada, sentía arrepentimiento por su conducta, por sus pensamientos.

Esa reflexión sobre él del pasado, le dio una escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal haciéndola temblar del miedo.

—Kotoko no te forces en recordar algo que te hace daño— Aseguró Keita tratando de sonar certero. —Es mejor si comienzas a perdonarte a ti misma y sanar por tu cuenta que seguir detrás de él, no crees?—

La miró, sin volver a emitir palabra mientras la observaba en pleno análisis de su historia, asimilando de a poco los acontecimientos que la llevaron hasta él, hasta la cafetería. El impulso que la guió a un lugar donde no sufriría por amor de la forma en que lo hizo.

Keita se dio cuenta de cuan frágil el corazón de una mujer podría llegar a ser; un corazón que antes latía felizmente por doquier, pero una vez roto, era difícil de enmendar.

Veía que el corazón de Kotoko era difícil de reparar, mas no imposible de recuperar.

—Piensas que es lo correcto?— Kotoko preguntó insegura, encogiéndose de hombros. —Por supuesto que lo es!—Keita contestó fervoroso. —No puedes culparte por lo que ese canalla te hizo!— Declaró.

—Pero yo lo seguía—

—No lo hacías con mala intención— Repuso obstinado. —Eso es lo que debes de entender, que no lo hacías con intención de hacerle daño a ese tal Naoki—

—No quiero hablar de él— Espetó ella, temblando de rabia y de cuanto sufrimiento sentía salírsele del cuerpo.

—Como tu gustes— Dijo de manera respetuosa, bajando la cabeza. —Sólo que por favor no te hagas más daño del que ya sientes—

—No creo hacer eso— Masculló por debajo de su aliento, dejando de frotarse las manos entre sí. Las acciones infantiles no deberían ir con ella.

—Tienes alguna idea de qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?— Preguntó intrigado.

Ella lo meditó unos segundos, que para Keita fueron eternos.

Quién sabe qué pasaría por la mente de una mujer destrozada.

De pronto, la vio asentir lentamente, pareciendo que se afirmaba a sí misma lo que dirá.

—Quiero dejar de amar a Irie-kun— Confesó. —Quiero enterrar este dolor que siento, porque ya no me quiero sentir así—Ella respiró hondo. —Quiero que mi corazón se olvide de Irie-kun—

Con eso su meta ya estaba establecida, lo único que faltaba era ponerlo en práctica.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Hubo un acercamiento entre Keita y Kotoko, un tanto raro a comparación con su momento tenso con Naoki. Ahora, Kotoko ha decidido olvidarse de Naoki, y también he revelado o más bien, incitado la inspiración de el título de la historia.

Está basado en la canción "La de la mala suerte" de Jesse y Joy, que tiene el mismo nombre que la historia.

Si tienen comentarios los pueden hacer, sino espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura.


	10. Chapter 10

**"La conversaciones con Keita(parte 2)"**

—Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?— Preguntó con los ojos saltones.

—Eh… sí— Asintió, sonriendo nerviosa. —Dije algo malo, Keita?—

—No es eso!— Reparó, entonces sintiendo una leve punzada originada desde su corazón noble. Una punzada curiosamente extraña. A esto le pareció una conducta inapropiada para un hombre de su personalidad: recto y honesto.

—Parece muy precipitada mi decisión?— Dijo en un suspiro.

—No es eso— Volvió a decir, atragantado. —Es solo que me conmoví contigo—

Los ojos de Kotoko se abrieron a la vez que su boca se abría en asombro.

—Te…conmoví?— Cuestionó azorada.

—Desconozco si use las palabras correctas para decir eso— Dijo en cierta forma arrepentido por lo dicho, apareciendo en su rostro una aflicción efímera. —Porque lo único que quería decir era que me conmovió ver cómo tomaste la decisión de dejar de amar a Naoki, siendo que fue el hombre que te lastimó cruelmente—

—Oh…— Suspiró ella asimilando las palabras bienintencionadas de Keita.

—Quería decirte eso— Aclaró la garganta, levantándose en el acto. —Bueno, me imagino que tienes hambre— Comentó, y con eso, el estómago de Kotoko comenzó a rugir de hambre. A los dos esto les causó gracia.

—No me había acordado que tenía hambre— Se rió, mostrando su infantil risa de la cual había abandonado hacía mucho, de lo cual comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Un mundo lleno de risas y amor, incitaban a una persona destruida en querer cambiar y por ello, emprender la búsqueda en dirección a ese punto en que la felicidad llegase a sus vidas. En pocas palabras, ser plenos.

Si las lágrimas cumplían con el propósito de dejar atrás del dolor, pues que así se diera la situación, porque de no ser así, hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo, y eso ella bien sabía que perdió cinco años de amor unilateral por un idiota del quien creía estar enamorada.

No consideró digno de una mujer ir detrás de él, de ese idiota.

Pero ahora que ella había despertado de su sueño, o mejor dicho, de su fantasía. El mundo comenzó a girar en torno al curso siguiente, que de ser así, su vida mejoraría para bien.

Keita le trajo en un plato una hamburguesa con papas fritas, a lo que ella devoró sin pensárselo dos veces. Mientras comía, sentía la mirada intensa de Keita, que buscaba en ella alguna reacción distinta al de su incondicional amor hacia la comida, mas sin embargo, no hubo reacción alguna de la cual Keita buscaba ansiosamente.

De vez en cuando estaba aceptado no forzar las situaciones a mejorar a velocidades imperceptibles.

Permitirse dejar fluir la vida de la chica que salvó resultaba ser una buena acción.

—Kotoko— Le habló él cuando acababa de terminar de comer.

—Mande— Levantó la vista con la boca manchada del catsup que le puso a las papas.

—Tienes sucia la boca— Dijo entre risas.

Kotoko se ruborizó de la vergüenza e inmediatamente se limpió la boca con la servilleta. En esas, se le vino un detalle importante a la mente que le robó el aire.

—Qué sucede?—

—No he visitado a mi papá!— Exclamó preocupada, poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas con la boca abierta. —Y no le he pedido perdón a Kin-chan por haberlo rechazado—

—Kin-chan?— Repitió Keita con el rostro desencajado. —No lo mencionaste a él en la historia—

—Ah, bueno— Echó un suspiro afligido dejando caer los hombros. —Él es mi mejor amigo, pero por despecho acepté casarme con él y enseguida me arrepentí porque no lo amo—

—Y tu crees que está bien herir los sentimientos de tu mejor amigo por despecho?— Inquirió él. —No pensaste aunque sea un poco sobre los sentimientos de tu amigo?—

Ella agachó la cabeza, abatida. Negó.

—Sabes que eso no está bien— Recordó viéndose malhumorado respecto al tema.

—Lo sé— Asintió dolida.

—No es un regaño— Aclaró incómodo con el cambio de expresión en Kotoko, puesto a que por un segundo creyó haber sido duro con ella.

—Yo sé—Respondió parcamente, asintiendo nuevamente la cabeza. —Fue algo cruel de mi parte—

—Hiciste un espejo— Agregó Keita. La vio doblar las cejas en confusión, por lo que decidió continuar. —Quise decir que hiciste la misma acción que hizo Naoki contigo, si él te lastimó, tu quisiste repetirlo con alguien más, de manera inconsciente—

_Un espejo, eh? _

Los espejos suelen reflejar lo que somos en realidad somos. Nos muestran un todo sin ocultar nada. Nos desnudan y nos muestran lo que hay en nuestro interior.

Eso fue lo que ella había hecho: un espejo.

Reflejó el dolor que Naoki le había ocasionado en alguien más; en un hombre inocente que la quería con la mejor devoción, mostrándole el mundo desde su punto de vista, abriéndole el panorama al que antes tenía cerrado, mas ella no quiso ver más allá.

Se cegó e hirió los sentimientos de alguien que no se lo merecía.

—Se que hice mal— Habló ella sintiéndose culpable. —Pero, lo enmendaré— Aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza para reafirmarse lo que decía. —Además, necesito ver a mi padre para hacerle saber que estoy bien— Se puso de pie como resorte, ajustándose la falda del vestido. —De todos modos ya no tengo nada qué perder— Sonrió genuinamente y segura al mismo tiempo. —Ya lo que perdí lo perdí, menos la esperanza de crecer—

Keita esbozó una sonrisa complacida, relajando los hombros tensos y su calma había aparecido en su serio rostro.

Las palabras que hacían falta por decir, por explicar y definir vendrán solas.

El camino apenas empezaba a construirse.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido? Un capítulo un tanto corto, pero vendrán otros más largos que este. Estén atentos para las próximas actualizaciones.

Si quieren comentar adelante, sino espero y disfruten la lectura.


	11. Chapter 11

**"La comprensión de un padre"**

Kotoko salió a toda marcha hacia la estación del autobús, llevando consigo unos cuantos yenes para pagarse el pasaje de ida, ya que su anterior pasaje se había vencido y requería de uno nuevo para poderse subir sin problema.

Previo a marcharse, se despidió de Keita, quien, se hallaba preocupado por salir de noche y sola, pero ella le aseguró que regresaría antes de las diez de la noche con el problema medio resuelto; Kazuki, igual se ofreció a acompañarla, y recibió la misma respuesta que Keita.

Por lo tanto, ahora estaba sola en el asiento del autobús, frotándose las manos ansiosa por arribar.

Recapitulaba los momentos que había pasado con su padre: su único familiar.

Su padre era un buen hombre, la protegía mucho, a la vez que le daba muchas libertades con tal de verla sonreír. Le cumplía sus caprichos, pero también le demostraba su afecto cada que disponía del tiempo para hacerlo.

Ella quería mucho a su padre, y lo admiraba por tenerle paciencia luego de criarla durante todos esos años.

Llegó al restaurante de su padre, las luces se veían encendidas, y el ruido de los clientes podía escucharse desde afuera.

Respiró hondo, al mismo tiempo en que empujaba la puerta del recinto con fuerza, subiendo el mentón.

No demoró en ubicar a su padre cocinando detrás de la barra, en compañía de uno de sus chef.

Le inquietó no encontrar a Kin-chan por ningún lado, o por lo menos, escuchar los gritos que éste solía emitir cuando terminaba algún platillo excelente.

Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, se aproximó a su padre, que al principio no había notado su presencia, pero una vez topándose con ella, se quedó estupefacto.

—Hi-hija!— Exclamó sorprendido, deteniendo lo que hacía.

—Padre— Ella dijo, denotando una sonrisa entristecida. —Perdona si no he tenido tiempo para hacerte saber mi situación— Inclinó la cabeza, apenada por su culpa. Gracias a ella, su progenitor se debió de haber preocupado en exceso.

—No te tienes que disculpar conmigo— Expresó, sin disminuir su asombro. Recorrió la barra hasta llegar a ella, y con sus brazos la envolvió en un fuerte y firme abrazo que expresaba su mortificación y su amor por su única hija. —No tienes idea de cuan preocupado estaba por ti—

Kotoko dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro, abriendo las orbes de sus ojos avellana simbolizando la impresión de tener a su padre tan cercano a ella, donde podía apreciar y asimilar la fuerza en que sus brazos la abrazaban, el calor cándido de un padre, la protección que él muchas veces le brindó en su infancia.

Esos pequeños detalles que antes no valoraba tanto como lo hacía ahora.

Esos fragmentos de su infancia se iban reuniendo con sus ahora, veinte años, acumulándose en un parpadeo.

Se dejó abrazar por su padre, permitiéndose recibir el amor paternal, aquel del que tanto tuvo enfrente mas no apreció con claridad.

Ella correspondió el abrazo de su padre, y sonrió en regocijo, sintiéndose tranquila consigo misma.

—Lo sé— Comentó en voz baja, asintiendo. —Perdóname, padre—

—No— Le respondió él, negándose. —No tienes porqué pedirme disculpas, si tu nunca hiciste nada malo—

—Pero— Intentó alejarse, pero él se rehusó a hacerlo.

—No, ya no te tienes qué sentir responsable de lo que sucedió con el hijo de Shigeki— Recalcó con una voz que parecía ser una realidad tangible. —Las cosas que sucedieron con Naoki-kun no son de tu incumbencia, porque sabes que nunca hiciste nada con la intención de herirlo—

—Pero, cometí un error— Repuso Kotoko, desesperada. —Lo seguí sin importarme lo que él pensara de mí, y ahora mira cómo han sido las cosas—

—Sí, puede que sea así— Asintió, alejándose lentamente de ella, pero sin despegar ambas manos de sus brazos, cuyo sentimiento crecía entre ellos. —Pero, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo, porque soy tu padre— Le tendió una sonrisa paternal, donde sus arrugas se hicieron visibles, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Y la decision que tu tomes a partir de hoy, o cualquier otro día, contarás con mi apoyo incondicional— Añadió, tras un breve silencio por parte de Kotoko, quien del mismo modo, asentía con la cabeza, sus ojos se iban cristalizando producto del sentimiento que sentía por haber sido cruel con su padre, en cierta manera, por andar pensando constantemente en Naoki. Tanto pensó en él, que descuidó en parte valioso tiempo de convivencia a lado de su único familiar cercano.

—Gracias— Agradeció, sonriéndole.

—Por supuesto— Su padre, colocó una mano sobre su cabellera, sobando sus mechones de pelo lacio con ternura. —Ahora, me imagino que tienes hambre—

—Ya comí— Repuso alarmada, negando con las manos a la altura del pecho. —Venia a decirte acerca de eso, de los días en que estuve fuera, aunque fueron pocos—

—Ah… ya veo— Suspiró, arqueando las cejas. —Bueno, platiquemos de eso enseguida— Retiró su mano de su cabeza y se dirigieron a la barra.

Entonces, Kotoko le contó cómo fue que llegó a la cafetería "Akemi", luego el joven camarero que se hacía llamar Kamogari Keita, terminó siendo su salvador, ya que gracias a él, ella pudo encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche; añadió que conoció a Kazuki Hanako, y su hospitalidad para con ella fue la conclusion de que ella pudo llorar todo lo que pudo hasta sentir que un peso se le desaparecía de encima.

Su padre al escuchar el anécdota de su hija, la escuchaba con suma atención, en veces asintiendo levemente, otras jadeó de la sorpresa, y en unas esbozaba puro mutismo.

Al concluir la historia, esperó la respuesta de su padre ansiosamente, de vez en cuando, sobándose las manos entre sí, cabeceando y abalanzando su cuerpo de frente hacia atrás.

Qué cosas pasarán por la cabeza de su padre?

—Ya veo— Lo oyó decir, mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintiendo.

Ella subió la vista, perdida en aquella respuesta tan vaga y ambigua.

—Qué cosa?— Cuestionó insegura, poniendo sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa.

—Hija, no te alarmes— Su padre, levantó la mano abierta. —Estaba asimilando lo que me acabas de decir—

—Oh— Se frenó creyendo que su padre la regañaría por su desaparición. —No estás enojado por lo que hice?—

—Qué? No, claro que no— Respondió, confundido con la reacción de Kotoko. —Por qué debería de estar enojado contigo?—

—Pero, rechace a Kin-chan— Balbuceó desesperada. —Le dije que aceptaba casarme con él para después rechazarlo, desaparecí porque no tenía las agallas de enfrentarme con ustedes—

—Y eso tiene una explicación, no es así?— Opinó su padre, de lo más tranquilo. Kotoko estaba pasmada con la actitud de su padre, pero eso no la detuvo de seguir buscando pretextos y excusas para demostrarle que ella no era una hija excelente, puesto a que buscaba algún tipo de correctivo para sentirse aliviada por ello. Sin embargo, su padre no la regañó.

—Hija, si buscas algún regaño por mi parte— Dijo su padre. —No lo tendrás—

—Por qué?— Kotoko protestó obstinadamente. —Si hice cosas que no debía de hacer—

—Porque eres un adulto— Respondió simplemente. —Y como adulto eres responsable de tus acciones, de tus decisiones, y sobre todo, de tus errores— La apuntó, cabeceando con cada oración que decía. —Por lo que no es mi deber regañarte, si no el tuyo—

—No entiendo— Murmuró ella, confundida.

—Lo que quiero decir es que te vuelvas responsable de tus actos— Contestó.

—De mis actos?— Repitió incrédula, aun sin comprender lo que su padre trataba con tanto esfuerzo de hacerle entender. —Qué quieres decir con eso?—

—Ah— Suspiró abrumado, colocando una mano sobre su frente. —Mira, hija, lo que quiero decirte es que cuando llegas a una nueva etapa en tu vida, en este caso, la adultez, empiezan nuevas responsabilidades que en la adolescencia no estabas percatada de hacer, y ahora, entras a una etapa en que aprendes a desenvolverte y a madurar en el medio en el que quieras desarrollarte— Tras un silencio por Kotoko al ir registrando las palabras de su padre, le dio entrada a que él siguiera hablando. —También, debes aprender a independizarte y encontrar tu propio camino, aunque debes saber que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo, por eso no tienes porqué preocuparte porque tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en ti y conocerte mejor— Esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa. —Tienes mucho talento, Kotoko, sólo tienes qué descubrirlo—

—Tienes razón— Fue lo único que dijo Kotoko, tras haberlo pensado luego de unos cinco minutos en que veía que su padre resumió en breve los siguientes pedidos por parte de los clientes del restaurante, pero al ver que ella meditaba sus palabras, le dio su espacio, como siempre lo había hecho. —Debería de independizarme y conocerme mejor para elegir el camino correcto—

—Tu siempre lo has sabido— Le dijo su padre en lo que adornaba un platillo, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a su hija. —Siempre has sabido tu camino, pero tuviste trabas que no te permitieron descubrirlo, ahora es tiempo de ponerte las pilas y tomar el control de tu vida—

En eso, Kotoko se puso a observar las habilidades culinarias que su padre disponía a cocinar y adornar el platillo que cada cliente pedía, limpiándolo y dejándolo completamente impecable para que se viera el profesionalismo que un hombre de su talante demostrara; ella siempre había admirado las habilidades culinarias de su padre, del cual, parecía jamás aburrirse cuando cocinaba, es más, lo hacia parecer un juego de lo entretenido que se le veía en la cocina y cuando decidía cambiar el menú por algo más reciente para que la clientela no se aburriera de los mismos platillos cada temporada.

—Por cierto, dónde está Kin-chan?— Decidió preguntar luego de su previa reflexión. Su padre enarcó una ceja, tosiendo incómodos.

—Kinnosuke está atrás— Señaló cauto. —Ha estado muy ocupado trabajando, ni siquiera habla con nadie— Dobló las cejas, decepcionado. —Había evolucionado muy bien en la cocina, pero se ha sumido en un trance que ni yo lo puedo sacar de ahí—

Eso significó que su rechazo le había afectado con gravedad, incluso en su adorada profesión que era la cocina.

_Pobre Kin-chan_, bajó la cabeza, buscando alguna solución en cuanto a palabras para explicarle lo que ella estuvo reflexionando las pasadas horas.

Le debía mucho a Kin-chan, porque de no ser por su propuesta de matrimonio, ella no se hubiera despertado de la fantasía y hubiera entregado su corazón al hombre que se lo destruyó.

De no ser por Kin-chan, ella no hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida, al contrario, lo previno.

Ella necesitaba hacer las pases con Kin-chan.

—Gracias— Asintió y se retiró a la parte trasera de la cocina.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo recién hecho! Estuve pensando en lo que podía poner para darle un mejor seguimiento, y se me ocurrió dedicar un capítulo dedicado a la relaciones entre Kotoko y su padre, ya que siento que en el anime no hubo mucha platica, o más bien, que no hubieron muchas escenas entre ellos y quise abarcar un capítulo en que se enfocara en la relación padre/hija.

Qué opinan? Qué les ha parecido?


	12. Chapter 12

**"El perdón de Kin-chan"**

Kotoko avanzó cuidadosamente hacia la parte trasera del restaurante de su padre, sintiendo los latidos apresurados de su corazón, saltando y girándose para todos lados.

La sangre la sentía caliente, en punto de ebullición.

Temor? Sí, lo sentía en cada partícula de su piel.

Culpa? Sí, esa le carcomía la cabeza.

Cómo pudo ella hacerle daño a su mejor amigo? Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Entrando por la puerta, vio la figura del cocinero. Él partía un filete de atún en tiritas para sashimi, dejándolas en la tabla donde posteriormente la llevarían a la barra donde los demás chefs las preparaban a la vista de los clientes.

Kin-chan lucía serio, cortando los trozos del atún finamente, sin embargo y para aumentar su culpa, parecía estar sumido en un trance quieto, casi imperceptible para alguien tan escandaloso como lo era él.

Lo único que podía sentir Kotoko era arrepentimiento.

A pesar de sentirse así, se armó de valor para hablarle con la mejor disposición posible.

—Kin-chan— Musitó bajo su aliento, salvando su mejor voz.

El aludido se frenó en seco, con el cuchillo en el aire, y la mano que sostenía firmemente el atún se paralizó.

Kinnosuke se giró hacia su dirección, dándole apariencia de encontrarse asustado.

—Kotoko— Pronunció incrédulo, sin ocultar el asombro en su rostro al verla parada frente a él.

Ella creyó que posiblemente él pensaría que estaba alucinando, pero pronto saldría de ese pensamiento cuando la escuchara decirle todo lo que él trataba de hacerle entender durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo detrás de Naoki.

—Qué haces aquí?— Él fue más rápido que ella en hablar. —Estoy muy ocupado, te veré después— Se excusó evadiendo la mirada de Kotoko, quien, a su vez, no se jactaba de que él sintiera cierto resentimiento hacia ella, o peor aún, enojo por haber sido rechazado de una manera cruel por su lado.

—No— Negó la sugerencia sin dudarlo un segundo.

—Qué?— Kin-chan dejó el cuchillo en la mesa, causando en Kotoko un ligero escalofrío por lo que haría, en caso de que eso fuera un poco rebuscado.

—Vine a decirte algo importante, Kin-chan— Ella alzó la voz, determinado.

Un silencio se agrietó entre ellos, cuando Kin-chan la observó analizándola, cambiando su evasiva expresión a otra seria y atenta.

—Qué es?— Preguntó tras un silencio, que para ella fue eterno.

—Perdóname por haberte herido de la forma en la que lo hice— Confesó tragando saliva duro, apretando los nudillos para darse fuerza. —No fue mi intención desde el principio, ya que sólo lo hice por despecho, puro despecho!— Exclamó lo último en gran arrepentimiento. —Me di cuenta después de eso que Irie-kun no era el correcto para mi, yo creo que— Se detuvo, respirando hondo antes de agregar. —Nunca fue el correcto para mi—

Kinnosuke se quedó tomado desprevenido, y fue evidente en sus facciones expresivas que cambiaron drásticamente.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Kotoko— Dijo sin tomarla en serio. —Lo dijiste en el pasado muchas veces y nunca cumpliste con tu palabra—

—Sí es posible!— Aclaró determinada, empuñando las manos. —Sí puedo hacerlo esta vez porque desperté de la fantasía—

—No es que no te crea, Kotoko— Echó un relincho similar al de un caballo, producto de su garganta. —Pero, ya me sé esta historia, cuando Irie se te acerque volverás a dudar y caerás directo a sus pies— Declaró, seguro de lo que decía.

Kotoko dudó un instante, por un segundo, juró que lo dudó mucho.

—Vez? Estás dudando— La apuntó con el dedo, como si de un sabio se tratara. —Kotoko, sabes que no puedes hacerlo, por mucho que trates porque estás atada a Irie por quién sabe qué fuerza sea—

Ella tomó eso como un reto, es decir, un incentivo para hacerlo.

—Verás que sí puedo!— Levantó el pulgar derecho. —No puedo dejarme vencer por mi propia fantasía! Sería un desperdicio de mi tiempo, más de lo que ya fue— Dijo con estragos en su voz triste. —No me subestimes, Kin-chan!—

Kin-chan retrocedió tenso.

—Pero nunca lo puedes dejar—

—Él no volverá a hacerme daño— Ella lo interrumpió. —Porque él no es lo que yo estoy buscando y lo que ahora necesito—

—Y qué es eso?— Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero ser más fuerte— Confesó aceptando gratamente su decisión como si anteriormente no lo hubiera echo, sin embargo, ahora lo hacía frente a la persona que tanto intentó protegerla a su manera. —Quiero probarme a mí misma que puedo superarme a mi modo, que lo que sucedió con Irie-kun me sirva para crecer y que no siempre las cosas sucederán como yo las espero— Dio un paso adelante, reafirmándose lo dicho. —Vas a ver Kin-chan, que yo cumplo con mi palabra aunque al principio no me crean— Lo señaló con la mirada firme. —Vas a ver que mis errores me servirán para ser una persona más asertiva, inteligente y capaz de decidir en la vida, seré una persona que podrá valerse por sí misma a pesar de las circunstancias, porque ese dolor que Irie-kun me hizo pasar fue necesario para que despertara de la fantasía, del sueño que pensaba que era el ideal—

Kin-chan volvió a retroceder, pero esta vez, chocó con el borde de la mesa de cortar, observándola con detenimiento, frunciendo el ceño, trastabillando con su propio cuerpo.

—Nunca te había visto así— Musitó perplejo, su boca ligeramente abierta.

—Te dije que voy en serio— Respondió ella, testaruda. —No miento, Kin-chan!— Advirtió, enrojecida de las mejillas, producto del mismo sentimiento de coraje y culpa que la estaban apoyando en el proceso.

—Y qué sucede con Irie?— Cuestionó, aun sin mucho preámbulo. Él movió las manos hacia los costados, recargando su cuerpo en la mesa de cortar. —Me refiero a que si él admite estar enamorado de ti, qué harás después de eso?— Su gesto mostraba preocupación, consternación. y con mucha razón, si ella le había dado suficientes motivos para dudar de su decisión.

—Ya me dijo que él está enamorado de mí— Admitió en gesto sereno, a la vez que incómodo, por haber recordado la expresión inamovible de Naoki cuando se confesó y la manera tan poco ortodoxa en que la hizo. Se notaba al instante que Naoki no se guiaba por las emociones, sino por la razón. —Pero, lo rechacé— Ella tragó saliva, sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta que podría existir en su interior, no existía como creyó que sucedería.

—Qué?— Tosió Kin-chan, incrédulo. —No es posible! El genio tiene sentimientos?—

—Al parecer sí— Concordó ella, asintiendo.

—Pero, pero— Se trabó con su lengua.

—Pero nada Kin-chan— Intervino ella. —No estoy para arrepentirme de haberlo hecho porque me sentí mejor al hacerlo, y sobretodo— Se atrevió a agregar, dejando escapar una risilla malosa. —Verle la cara de sorpresa cuando lo rechacé—

—En serio?— Lo vio abrir la boca de puro asombro, como si hubiera presenciado un milagro en carne y hueso.

Kotoko asintió.

—No es posible!— Exclamó Kin-chan, subiendo ambas manos a los cabellos negros. —Si tu amas a Irie—

—Sí es posible— Dijo ella contradiciéndolo. —Es posible cuando tu crees que lo es—

—Kotoko— Pronunció en un suspiro vasto, dejando caer los hombros gachos en dirección al suelo. —Nunca pensé que este día llegaría—

Kotoko esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, dándose ánimos por haberse sincerado con su mejor amigo.

—Te creeré— Asintió, sonriendo de lado.

En eso, Kotoko recordó el motivo por el cual había ido para lidiar con Kin-chan. El claro enigma de si seguían o no siendo amigos.

—Una cosa más, Kin-chan— Repuso ella alarmada. —Seguimos siendo amigos o no?— Preguntó mortificada.

—Qué?— Kin-chan articuló extrañado. —Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos, Kotoko, nunca hemos dejado de serlo— Aseguró sonriéndole.

—Pero, yo te lastimé— Reparó ella, insegura. —No fui justa contigo—

Kin-chan alzó la mano al aire en señal de que se detuviera.

—Yo tampoco lo fui— Admitió él. —Te pedí matrimonio aun sabiendo que estabas enamorada de Irie, eso no fue justo—

—Creo que los dos fuimos injustos con el otro— Agregó Kotoko echando una risita al aire. —Pero, me alegra saber que seguimos siendo amigos— Sonrió satisfecha.

—Siempre seremos amigos, Kotoko— Dijo Kin-chan, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Un nuevo capítulo subido, me tardé en escribirlo porque tengo varios proyectos en mente y hay unos que ya estoy publicando conforme van saliendo, espero que la espera no sea mucha y que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**"Encuentro con Naoki"**

Luego de platicar un rato con Kin-chan, Kotoko vio conveniente marcharse a la cafetería "Akemi", realizando que ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y no alcanzaría tomar el próximo autobús.

En eso, Kin-chan se ofreció a acompañarla a la parada del autobús, aunque ella al principio se negó, terminó aceptando.

—Padre— Se acercó a su padre antes de marcharse del restaurante. —Prometo visitarte pronto— Aseguró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

—Por supuesto, hija— Asintió, dándole un abrazo fuerte. —No te dejes vencer tan rápido, recuérdalo siempre—

—Sí, padre— Le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo un peso menos de encima, como si su padre tuviera la capacidad de absorber el dolor con sólo abrazarla.

En parte se sintió culpable en cuanto se despidió de él y salió del restaurante.

—Entonces— Kin-chan trató de hacer conversación, luciendo un poco abochornado.

—Sí, Kin-chan?— Kotoko se ladeó a verlo.

—Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?— Interrogó, echando un soplido.

—Hm— Respondió absorta en esa pregunta. —No lo sé aún—

—No te presiones si no sabes qué hacer— Aseguró sonriéndole confianzudo. —No es algo que viene de la noche a la mañana—

—Lo sé— Respiró decaída. —Nunca lo había pensado de verdad—

—Eso es algo que puedes hacer ahorita— Apuntó recio. —Pensar qué hacer es ideal en un momento como este—

Kotoko se quedó pensativa, dejando que sus pies avanzaran, aprovechando que el camino lo tenía bien memorizado.

Notaba que Kin-chan trataba de confortarla, de ayudarla y brindarle confianza para que no se rindiera en lo que ya tenía en mente.

Ella pensaba que no había hecho nada extraordinario o digno de recordarla en su corta vida, tampoco había tenido momentos de gran remembranza que le diera gusto de recordar, igualmente no tenía grandes atributos para tener mejores oportunidades de trabajo y de licenciatura.

En pocas palabras, ella era una fracasada.

Siempre lo fue.

No pudo evitar sentirse desahuciada, e inservible.

—Creo que tengo que reflexionarlo mucho— Habló pensativa, doblando las cejas.

—Por supuesto!— Cantó Kin-chan motivado. —No te presiones, Kotoko, todo a su tiempo—

—Sí— Ella asintió campante.

* * *

En eso, dejó a Kotoko en la parada de autobús donde tomó el último de ese mismo día. Lo que no se esperó fue la persona con la que se topó estando dentro del autobús: Irie Naoki.

Él estaba a punto de pararse y bajarse, pero en cuanto la vio entrar, se regresó a su lugar de una sentada.

El corazón se le paralizo a Kotoko, las manos le temblaron y su evidente expresión corporal fue suficiente para relatar que ella estaba en completo pánico. Pero, vio inútil bajarse del autobús porque era tarde, y era de noche.

Además, ella sería una cobarde si se bajaba del autobús, por lo cual optó por quedarse en el asiento más cercano a la salida, ignorado la presencia de Naoki, que claramente la miraba intenso.

El corazón le palpitaba hasta la cabeza con tal intensidad que presentía que pronto se terminaría colpasando.

Depositó su cabeza en el respaldo, sobándose las manos con el fin de calmar sus nervios de alguna manera. Su mala suerte no podía ir de mal en peor, porque estaba en el mismo lugar que Naoki y ese mismo día lo había rechazado.

Con qué cara lidiaría con él?

El trayecto hacia la cafetería fue una pesada carga para ella de soportar, pero debía resistir hasta llegar a la parada.

Ella abandonó el gesto de sobarse las manos, prefiriendo ver el esclarecimiento de las ventanas conforme se combinaban con las luces de la noche en un vaivén bienaventurado.

Al menos tengo algo agradable qué ver, pensó ella.

En eso sintió un calor ajeno a su cuerpo erizarle la piel. Una mano rozó levemente la punta de sus dedos.

Se volteó trémula.

—Kotoko— La voz suave y varonil de Naoki le habló, aproximándose.

—I-Irie-kun?— Ella articuló, incapaz de procesar lo que sucedía.

—Iba a ir a buscarte al restaurante de tu padre— Explicó con su voz monótona. —Pero, es bueno haberte encontrado aquí mismo—

—Hm— Ella no quiso decirle nada de momento, sólo permitió que su mente comenzara a fluir en ideas y pensamientos que la sacarían de tan incómoda situación.

—A pesar de que me rechazaste— Comenzó a decir —No pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente—

—Qué?— Kotoko exclamó perpleja.

Naoki sonrió de lado.

—No pienso dejarte ir, Kotoko— Declaró él, dejando escapar un apretón de mano sobre la suya. —Aunque me hayas rechazado, no mentí al decirte que me gustabas—

—Perdón?— Ella articuló sorprendida.

—No te pediré una oportunidad— Advirtió con un deje de determinación reflejado en sus ojos inexpresivos. —Ni tu consentimiento, sólo te lo quiero hacer saber—

Kotoko quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Sentía que su corazón palpitaba en su cabeza con tanta intensidad que explotaría en cualquier segundo, su mente crepitaba y temblaba de miedo porque las cosas no le sucederían tal como ella deseaba.

Dada la casualidad de que se encontraron en el mismo día dos veces, en distintos lugares, y eso la hizo suponer que era una respuesta de su mala suerte, como siempre solía ocurrir.

Ella estaba segura de que quería dejar de amarlo, de enterrar el dolor que él le hizo pasar y sentir, el dolor que tanto la consumía hasta dejarla desnuda por las calles azules. Ella quería dejarlo ir de su mundo.

Lo que le dictaba ese momento era exactamente lo que ella quería evitar: volverlo a ver.

—No quiero eso— Protestó ella en necedad.

Naoki frunció el ceño, tomado desprevenido.

—Disculpa?—

—No quiero que me digas cosas así— Refunfuñó ella. —Luego de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir por ti, crees que puedes venir y decirme esas cosas como si nada? Estás loco!—

Él puso gesto confuso, tomando asiento a lado de ella, sin soltar su mano de su agarre. Tan pronto como se sentó, se tornó tenso.

—Se que te hice sufrir— Musitó. —Y sé que fui un idiota contigo, un completo idiota… pero, si no hubiera sido uno, no te habría conocido como eres realmente—

Kotoko asintió levemente, asimismo sacando el labio inferior en una mueca de disgusto.

—Eso no justifica lo que hiciste—

—Lo sé— Replicó Naoki frustrado. —Lo sé muy bien, Kotoko! Se cuan estúpido fui contigo, pero tu también tuviste mucho qué ver en eso—

—Qué?— Ella frunció el rostro.

—Me hiciste sentir de esta manera— Confesor poniendo una mano en su pecho, apretando su camiseta con presión. —Tornaste mi mundo de cabeza y luego decides casarte con otro, con Ikezawa— Al decir el nombre de Kin-chan, lo expresó con desdén.

—Cuándo me voy a casar?— Preguntó Kotoko completamente confundida.

Naoki se detuvo, luciendo extrañado.

—Pues tus amigas me dijeron que te vas a casar con Ikeza— No se atrevió a decir el nombre. —Con él—Corrigió estoico.

—Yo no te dije que me voy a casar— Explicó ella, boquiabierta. —Yo rechacé a Kin-chan—

—Qué?—

—Esa es la verdad, Irie-kun— Afirmó Kotoko segura. —No me voy a casar con Kin-chan, ni con nadie—

—No, no te casarás con nadie?— Preguntó, sonriéndole esperanzado.

—No de momento— Contestó con el rostro en blanco.

—Entonces tengo una oportunidad— Murmuró bajo su aliento con cierta emoción reflejada en su voz, sujetando la mano de Kotoko con suavidad y dulzura. —Kotoko— Espetó torpe.

Ella asintió, un tanto nerviosa con sus cambios de humor tan repentinos.

Quién sabe qué pensamientos rebuscados deberá tener Naoki en momentos como ese?

Kotoko no quiso verse en la postura de tener qué lidiar con Naoki a diario cuando se pusiera en ese estado, o en cualquier otro estado de ánimo, porque todos eran conflictivos y pesados.

Todos los estados de ánimo que logró ver en Naoki fueron desastrosos.

Ni uno le movía el piso ahora.

—Si no es mucho pedir— Comenzó Naoki, animado por la situación. —Me gustaría que volvieras a casa, digo, a madre y a Yuuki les dará mucho gusto verte, pero también a mi— Puso ambas manos sobre la suya, en aire suplicante. —Me daría mucho gusto verte todos los días, Kotoko— Sus ojos expresaban la extrema urgencia de abrazarla, de besarla, y tenerla para él, mas Kotoko no estaba en posición de aceptarlo. —Me gustaría ir a la escuela contigo, hacer la tarea contigo, y hacer todo contigo…—

—Hm— Ella jadeó disgustada.

—Quiero que seas mía— Confesó suavemente.

—Eh?!—

—Qué necesitas que haga para que vuelvas a casa?— Suplicó ejerciendo presión sobre su mano izquierda, aquella que agarró en un descuido por su parte. Kotoko lamentaba más y más lo que sucedía frente a ella. Era un desastre ver a Naoki en ese estado. —Qué necesitas que haga para que vuelvas a mi?— Su voz se cortó al terminar la frase.

—No necesito nada— Le respondió ella en desdén, zafándose de la mano de Naoki, cuyo agarre parecía desagradarle con creces. —Irie-kun, estás yendo muy rápido conmigo, si?—

—Está es mi velocidad— Aseguró, reponiéndose de su evidente rechazo. —No te forzaré a acostumbrarte a mi modo de trabajar, pero te pido que no te enamores de otro tan rápido, deja un espacio para mi—

—Un espacio para ti?— Repitió Kotoko con los ojos desorbitados. —Qué quisiste decir con eso?—

—Puedes fijarte en otros hombres, Kotoko— Respondió estoico. —Pero, a ninguno lo querrás tanto como a mí, a ninguno lo desearás tanto como lo hiciste conmigo, para eso— Respiró aproximándose a ella con lentitud y presencia. —Estaré yo para robar tu corazón por segunda vez, y para siempre—

La mente de Kotoko gritó en grave peligro.

_¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!_

—-No sé qué decirte— Dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros. —Pero, no te mereces que te de una oportunidad, Irie-kun— Expresó, volteando la cabeza a otro punto en el autobús que iluminara su mente para decir la palabra correcta. La palabra que ella anhelaba decirle desde que él le dijo que se había comprometido con Sahoko.

—Estoy consciente de ello— Vaciló con uno de sus cabellos cobrizos, pero Kotoko se giró para dejar de sentir el roce de sus dedos pasarle por encima, para dejar de sentir su tacto en un momento como ese. —Pero, estoy preparado para todo—

_Narcisista? No,_ sacudió la cabeza_. Egocéntrico?_ En efecto, él era así.

Cuál podría ser la palabra?

_Ah…_ en un parpadeo, recordó ese instante en que Kin-chan trató de besarla, en ese lapso se le vinieron a la cabeza los sucesos que vivió con Naoki y ahí le llegó aquello que tanto le quiso decir cuando él por fin confesó su amor por ella.

—Siempre te di una oportunidad, Irie-kun— Dijo ella, respirando hondo. —Pero, siempre usaste esa oportunidad para lastimarme siempre— Su voz sonaba dolida, como si le hubieran clavado un tornillo en la laringe. —Despreciaste mi amor, las cosas que hacía por ti, las veces que me preocupe por tu bienestar, y… abriste una herida que no se puede curar…—

Naoki desvió la mirada, decaído.

—No se si sea correcto para mi decirlo, pero— Ella se puso de pie, porque el autobús se había parado en su bajada. —No pienso darte otra oportunidad— Dijo con firmeza, pasándole por a lado.

—Espera!— La tomó de la muñeca, alarmado.

—Esta es mi bajada— Le hizo saber, detenida por su agarre.

—No pienso dejarte ir, Kotoko— Puso gesto obstinado, como si de un niño se tratara. —Llámame demente, pero no te dejaré ir de mí de la manera que tú quieres—

Qué le pasaba a Naoki?

Ella nunca lo había visto así.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Algo intenso este capítulo, pero me entretuve escribiéndolo y quise proponerme algo diferente para este capítulo.

Vamos avanzando, despacio, pero seguro.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Teñí mis ojos de color sangre"**

Kotoko miró en pánico a Naoki, quien, se rehusaba a soltarla de su firme agarre. Esa acción parecía un fatalismo tenebroso. Uno que quizás no terminaría bien.

En cuanto ella escuchó que las puertas del autobús amenazaban con cerrarse, se zafó de la mano de Naoki y saltó los escalones, sin siquiera agradecerle al chofer por su servicio en dejarla en su debida estación.

Sin embargo, Naoki fue veloz en alcanzarla, a lo que ella respondió corriendo en dirección a la cafetería.

—¡Espera!— Le gritó Naoki, urgido.

Pero, lamentablemente, Naoki la alcanzó y la tomó de la muñeca, obvio, sin fracturarla con el jaloneo brusco que ejerció.

—¡Suéltame!— Se opuso Kotoko, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—No— Él se negó, girándola hacia él, de modo que quedaron de frente. —Mírame cuando te hablo, Kotoko— Exigió obstinado.

Kotoko tragó saliva, apretando los dientes, porque ella ya muy confundida para esos momentos como para tener un diálogo decente con una persona como Naoki.

—Si lo que temes es que te vuelva a lastimar— Dijo Naoki, moviendo la cabeza. —No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo—

Prometerle que no le volvería a hacer daño? Parecía una propuesta insólita, que ni en sus más remotos sueños lo imagino tangible; pero, había una parte de esa "promesa" que no la convencía del todo, es más, le causaba angustia el futuro panorama.

—No quiero escucharte— Resopló, tratando de zafarse inútilmente del agarre de Naoki, quien sólo ejerció mayor fuerza, indispuesto en soltarla.

La mirada penetrante de Naoki sólo servía para hacerla crisparse de la impotencia que le provocaba su absurda situación con la persona que antes amó, y ahora buscaba dejar de amarlo.

—Estoy cansada de ti— Refutó ella, dando una última sacudida violenta, así logrando zafarse del agarre de Naoki. —Si me permites— Dijo, antes de enfatizar. —Me voy—

—Me rehuso a dejarte ir de mis manos— Declaró Naoki, con ferviente actitud, haciéndola pararse de su retomada caminata.

—Qué?—

—Me rehuso a dejarte ir de mi vida, Kotoko— Dijo Naoki. —Es un mundo aterrador en el que tengo que vivir cuando no estás tú—

Kotoko se quedó desconcertada, la boca ligeramente abierta, y las cejas fruncidas.

De dónde había sacado Naoki ese argumento tan cursi?

Parecía imposible de creer, pero ella debía de creerlo porque lo estaba viviendo en carne y hueso. Justo frente a sus ojos!

Los ojos de Naoki expresaban deseo, una necesidad intensa de ser escuchado, de que sus sentimientos fueran devueltos, pero Kotoko ya había perdido las fuerzas para volverlo a intentar.

Para ella, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó, bajando la cabeza en reverencia. —Pero, no puedo perdonarte, Irie-kun, en verdad lo siento— Levantó la cabeza con dignidad, tratando de verse madura en su aspecto, aunque por dentro ella tuviera una turbulencia de emociones conflictivas en cuanto a Naoki se refería.

—No me convences— Naoki se rehusó a creerle, acercándose a paso rápido hacia ella, de la cual, retrocedió frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu actitud a mi tampoco me convence— Replicó Kotoko, apretando los labios finamente, y su quijada tensa. —Y no me interesa estar contigo—

—No te creo nada, Kotoko— Él estaba cercano a alcanzarla.

—Cree lo que quieras—

—Entonces, creeré en que serás mi esposa— Declaró, habiéndola atrapado de la mano, aferrándose a su contacto directo. —Y yo seré tu esposo—

Una sensación de horror y asco invadieron a Kotoko, asimismo el estómago se le cerró y de pronto, lo sintió pesado.

—Me rehuso a ser tu esposa— Dijo enojada.

—Y yo me rehuso a obedecer tus absurdas órdenes, Kotoko— Expresó Naoki con inexorable actitud. —Porque no te creo absolutamente nada—

—Qué?— Kotoko se le cayó la quijada de la boca, completamente incrédula.

—Ya me escuchaste— Dijo recio. —No pienso obedecerte—

Se acercó a ella, entreabriendo los labios humedecidos, dispuesto a besarla.

—No! Qué haces?— Inquirió Kotoko, alejándose de él, pero él se negaba a soltarla de su mano. —Por qué no me sueltas?— Su voz salió rasposa, saliéndole un nudo en la garganta producto del mismo coraje.

—¡Porque te amo!— Confesó, con el ceño fruncido. —Acaso no lo entiendes?— Preguntó en tono frustrado. —Es tan desesperante que no entiendes nada de lo que te estoy diciendo— Se trabó, luciendo molesto consigo mismo.

—Déjame, Irie-kun— Pidió ella, cansada de lidiar con él.

—No— Apretó su agarre, frunciendo más el ceño. —Por qué no lo entiendes, Kotoko?— Salió en un hilo de voz. —Qué tengo que hacer para que me entiendas?— Suplicó saber, algo que Kotoko no creyó que él haría.

Jamás en su vida creyó que un hombre como Irie Naoki suplicaría algo por su vida.

Si alguien como él suplicaba casi de rodillas por su compasión, entonces él estaba yendo en serio.

Kotoko suspiró, realmente cansada con todo lo que había echo ese día que aún no se terminaba.

—Irie-kun, si te entiendo— Repuso ella. Naoki subió la mirada, arqueando las cejas.

—Qué?—

—Entiendo lo que me dices, de acuerdo?— Abrió los ojos, enfatizando cada una de las palabras que dijo. —Pero, entiéndeme tú a mí— Lo señaló con la mirada. —No pienso darte otra oportunidad, Irie-kun, no pienso hacerlo—

—Mentira— Musitó por lo bajo, indispuesto. —No quiero creerlo, no puede ser verdad—

Una parte de Kotoko sentía tristeza por ver al siempre perfecto genio Irie Naoki tan seguro de sí, ahora se encontraba suplicando por una oportunidad, por una parte de su misericordia para poder perdonarlo.

En verdad, se veía arrepentido por lo que hizo, por las conductas que tuvo para con ella, por el mal uso de sus palabras, por todo lo la hizo pasar.

Ella volvió a suspirar, largamente y pausada.

—Irie-kun— Habló por lo bajo, ya no escuchándose molesta con él.

Él alzó la vista, reflejando en su mirar, unos ojos tristes y desesperados por ser escuchados.

—Convénceme— Le dijo en tono persuasivo, mirándolo de frente.

—Huh?— Lo miró confundido, apretando los labios.

—Convénceme de que lo que dices es en serio— Lo persuadió, frunciendo el ceño. —Pero—Alzó el dedo con su mano libre. —Si metes la pata una vez, no hay vuelta atrás—Advirtió seria, viendo cómo las facciones de Naoki se tornaban esperanzadas. —Te quedo claro?—

Naoki asintió, sin chistar.

—Por supuesto, Kotoko— Desplegó una sonrisa ladina, triunfante se pudiera decir. —No te defraudaré—

—Contigo no se puede saber— Espetó ella, negando con la cabeza.

—Y contigo menos— Dijo irónico.

—Ahora, podrías soltarme?— Demandó Kotoko, sintiendo que la sangre se le cortaba en la muñeca y se entumecía a cada paso del minutero.

—Ah, sí— La soltó, llevándose la mano a la nuca. —Una disculpa si te cogí muy fuerte de la muñeca, pero es que pensé que te irías corriendo de nuevo—

De verdad, Naoki estaba enamorado de ella, de eso ya no cabía la menor duda de que era cierto; el problema con Kotoko era que era demasiado amable, además de que ya no sentía lo mismo por Naoki, mas que puro resentimiento y dolor.

Amor.

Eso lo pusiera en duda, puesto a que el corazón ya no le latía con fuerza cuando lo tuvo de frente esa noche, o cuando se animó a darle por su lado, con tal de no escucharlo suplicar por más tiempo.

Para Kotoko fue como teñir de color sangre sus esperanzas de poder ser libre por su cuenta.

Y eso le aterraba.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Me tardé en hacer este capítulo, o más bien, en tener una idea de lo que le daría a continuación.

Espero que les guste.


	15. Chapter 15

**"Ruido blanco"**

.

.

.

.

El haber teñido sus sueños de color sangre se arrimaba al hecho de no poder tener el poder de afrontarse a sí misma cuando desde un principio nunca lo hizo como debió de hacerlo.

Kotoko miraba el futuro con ensordecedor pánico, y su sentido de resiliencia estaba por demás alto cuán barreras antepuestas a una sola persona que había sido la causa de todo su dolor.

Ella lo soltó, lo dejó detrás de su anterior yo y no volvería a mirar atrás con resentimiento, sino con madurez.

Si el invierno palidecía, si la primavera se moría, si el verano se secaba y si el otoño se debilitaba, ella seguiría firme en su decisión.

No por haberle dicho que le daba una oportunidad, significaba que lo volvería a querer como antes; además, sería patético de su parte caer tan fácilmente con el mismo idiota que rompió su corazón.

Ella se desligó de conversar con Naoki, quien, se rehusaba a dejarla irse a la cafetería, cuando ella estaba harta de lidiar con sus molestas actitudes y súplicas de un "hombre enamorado".

Ella lo dejó de lado y se fue corriendo a toda marcha a su nueva casa.

Por nada del mundo cambiaría a las dos personas que conoció la noche anterior, por un momento a solas con Naoki.

Por nada del mundo…

* * *

Llegando a la cafetería, sentía que el aliento se le escapaba de los pulmones cuando realizó las cosas que ella con tanta valentía había afrontado, y la elocuencia con la que ella se dirigió a las personas sin titubear como lo haría la Kotoko que estaba ciega de amor por Naoki.

Ahí, en ese instante, sintió que el aire le regresaba a los pulmones como si el alma le hubiese llegado al cuerpo luego de recibir una violenta sacudida por su parte; sin embargo, se percató de que los ojos de Keita se posaron sobre ella con un guiño de preocupación.

Tan pronto como se miraron a la distancia, él tomó la iniciativa de aproximarla, diciendo:

—Te esperé— Notificó coherente. —Digo, no me pareció prudente cerrar la cafetería cuando aún faltabas de llegar—

Al ver que ella no respondía, añadió un tanto incómodo:

—Espero que la visita a tu padre no haya sido un impedimento para tus metas, sino una oportunidad para crecer y madurar, pues no me parece correcto rendirse tan rápido— Terminó con un leve asentimiento conforme con sus palabras.

Kotoko lo escuchó, mas no obstante, se echó a llorar habiendo asimilado todo lo que vivió ese día y que aún no terminaba; Keita, ruborizado y alarmado, no supo cómo reaccionar para que el llanto no fuera tan escandaloso, pero optó por consolarla con una mano acariciando sus cabellos cobrizos con gentileza en su tacto.

—No importa lo que haya pasado— Dijo suave. —Lo que importa es lo que tu quieras hacer a partir de ahora, a partir de cada mañana en que abres los ojos y el sol te recibe con esplendor— Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Puede que parezca el fin del mundo, pero recuerda que es sólo el comienzo— Aseguró.

—Sí— Dijo ella habiéndose tranquilizado del llanto previo. —Es sólo que ha sido un día muy largo y cansado para mi—

—Yo creo que para todos los que lo han vivido contigo ha sido igual— Aseguró, quitando su mano del cabello de Kotoko. —Mañana será un mejor día que el de hoy—

—Espero— Murmuró ella debajo de su aliento, pero Keita alcanzó a escucharla.

—No digas 'espero'— Corrigió. —Di 'será un gran día'— Sonrió motivado, contagiando a Kotoko de la misma manera.

—Tu crees?— Ella lo miró expectorante.

—No lo creo— Resopló él, orgulloso. —Lo sé—

Hanako los aproximó corriendo, con los ojos saltones.

—Por fin llegas!— Exclamó alarmada, abrazando a Kotoko con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Qué-qué sucede?— Reaccionó ella, ojeando a Keita.

—Estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo— Agregó Hanako, soltándola de sopetón del abrazo, dejando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. —Has de tener hambre y necesitas descansar porque mañana tendremos un día pesado de trabajo, ah!—Exclamó como si recordara algo. —Debes ir a la universidad, tienes una licenciatura que atender y tareas con las que debes ponerte al tanto—

A Kotoko se le prendió el chip de alarma al recordar que no había pensando en la universidad, o en opciones para velar por su futuro. Un futuro sin precedentes si seguía con las calificaciones mediocres que mantenía en la escuela.

—No has pensando en eso, verdad?— Hanako adivinó sin complicaciones lo que pasaba por su mente, haciendo que Kotoko la mirara con asombro. —Me imagine— Suspiró, diciendo:— Hoy fue un día atareado para ti, pero no desistas, Aihara, mañana resolverás tus problemas con la universidad, porque no debes dejarlo de lado, cuando es tu futuro— La señaló con el dedo. —El futuro que sólo tu puedes conseguir—

—Exacto— Coreó Keita, asintiendo. —El futuro no se le debe poner en pausa—

Hanako y Keita se miraron en complicidad, animando a Kotoko con una sonrisa reconfortante, endulzando su noche.

—Tienen razón— Admitió soltando un suspiro relajado. —Eso es lo que haré mañana—

—No dejes que ese tal Naoki o como se llame— Hanako movió la cabeza en negación. —Dicté tu futuro cuando ni siquiera ha de conocer tus gustos y disgustos—

—Si no es mucho pedir— Kotoko dijo tras un breve silencio. —Podrían no hablar de él? Por favor—

Tanto Hanako como Keita se quedaron sorprendidos, parpadeando inquietos por su repentino cambio de actitud, pues era como si Kotoko hubiera tenido un mal momento en su regreso, y no estuvieron mal en suponerlo, puesto que sucedió algo grande en el regreso de Kotoko esa misma noche.

Un suceso que aterraba Kotoko.

—Como tu gustes— Keita musitó hastío.

—Gracias— Kotoko apretó los labios luego de dar su respuesta, encaminándose al segundos piso y dormir lo más pronto posible, dejando a sus dos acompañantes con gestos de signos de interrogación cimentados en sus preocupadas miradas que la siguieron hasta perderla de vista.

* * *

Kotoko amaneció esa mañana en el momento en que los rayos cálidos del sol atravesaron el umbral de la ventana, traspasando las delicadas telas de las cortinas.

Sus ojos parpadearon, soltando un leve bostezo.

Parecía que el día la trataría bien, como ella quería, y justo como Keita le dijo la noche anterior.

_Hoy parece que será un gran día_, se dijo chirriando de alegría.

Ella se tomó una ducha renovadora, desayunó con los demás empleados que abrían el changarro a primera hora de la mañana, y limpió las mesas de la cafetería poco antes de abrir las puertas y poner el letrero que indicaba que estaba abierto.

Sí, hoy parecía que seria un buen día para Aihara Kotoko, quien luego de haber pasado por un sufrimiento eterno, comenzaba a buscar su propia luz en un camino que antes estuvo rodeado de pura oscuridad.

Era como si alejara el ruido blanco de sus oídos, y la niebla se alejaba de su vista nublosa y partían a un lugar remoto porque su alegría estaba primero.

La alegría era la principal prioridad para ella.

Una prioridad que a grandes rasgos alcanzaría, sin importar el costo que le diera o el tiempo en que lo lograría porque ella ya lo tenía decidido desde que arribó la noche anterior a la cafetería.

No más 'Irie-kun' en sus pensamientos absurdos, no más cartas de amor que luego rechazaban, no más lágrimas derramadas por un hombre ruin y despiadado para su propio bien.

Por qué ella lo alejaba ahora que él se le había confesado?

Porque si la felicidad conllevaba a casarse con Naoki (equivalente a ser humillada, insultada, subestimada, maltratada, etc), entonces esa no era la felicidad que ella necesitaba.

Naoki sería ese ruido blanco que ella no quería escuchar, ese ruido blanco que encendía una alarma en su cabeza con el único fin de alejarla de él, alejarla de su egoísmo.

Ella no era más que una herramienta para llenar el ego de Naoki.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un nuevo capítulo he escrito en este tiempo, esperando que sea de su agrado a pesar de su atrevimiento.


	16. Chapter 16

**"Guíame por la dulce luz"**

.

.

.

.

Mientras Kotoko contemplaba la noche estrellada en estrellas incandescentes que tintineaban desde los miles de kilómetros que le llevaban de distancia; por supuesto, ella estaba embelesada en las maravillas que la naturaleza le brindaba de manera gratuita, siendo sus fieles compañeras en el recorrido que había llevado desde su nacimiento.

Las estrellas la abrazaban con calidez, careciendo de pálidos sobornos que la sociedad conjeturaba sobre su persona, creando rumores de ella que no eran ciertos.

Siempre burlándose de ella. No solamente Naoki, sino todo el mundo, menos su padre.

Siempre subestimando sus capacidades para con su persona y la directriz que ella quisiera emprender en su vida, y por si fuera poco, ella no terminaba lográndolo por falta de iniciativa a causa de un enamoramiento escaso de una vida sin anhelos preciosos por crecer independiente.

Las estrellas alumbraban sus retinas, como si por medio de ellas encontrara las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Las feroces galaxias guiaban su camino, al menos eso quería creer ella por ahora; por fortuna, sentía que el vacío que estaba averiado en su pecho, dejaba de crecer como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

Los sentidos se despertaban, empezando a reaccionar a los estímulos diversos por parte de las incandescencias del universo emplastado en una eterna noche. Una noche que se grabaría en su cerebro, por si acaso llegara a perderse en el camino.

Ahí se encontraba ella, aun cuando la noche amenazaba con ser fría, provocando en ella un ligero escalofrío, puesto a que no llevaba una chamarra consigo que la abrigara del clima; sin embargo, cada resonar del viento, cada segundo en que pasaba sentada en aquella banca, sola, sonreía.

Su clásica sonrisa no se borraba de su infantil rostro.

Y a veces ella juraba que el cielo le devolvía la misma sonrisa que ella misma les obsequiaba en amplia agradecimiento por siempre acompañarla en cada momento y en cada inspiración que ejercía al despertar cada mañana y al dormirse en las noches.

Las estrellas giraban en torno a las demandas impuestas por el sol, donde provenía el calor que su pecho producía cuando esa felicidad la sentía presente en su ser.

Y cuando decidió soltar esa pesada carga que acarreaba con el nombre de "Irie Naoki", su pecho se aligeró de todo el tormento que la aprisionaba e impedía que ella avanzara como las demás personas que no se detenían por las lamentaciones de otro.

Es por eso, que su sonrisa surgió de sus labios con benevolencia.

Ya no había más razones para mirar el pasado con resentimiento…

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se propuso olvidarse a Naoki, y que conoció a sus amigos Hanako y Keita en la cafetería "Akemi".

Desde entonces, Kotoko se inscribió a un gimnasio local cercano a la universidad; también, siguió en la misma licenciatura de literatura y comenzó a tomarse en serio las calificaciones por lo que sus notas subieron y se percató que ella en realidad no era la tonta que todos decían que era, sino que ella valía mucho más de lo que pensaba.

En cuanto a Naoki, él canceló su unión con Sahoko para tratar de ganarse su confianza nuevamente, pero eso solo fueron meras excusas para colmarle a ella la paciencia, por lo que ella se vio obligada a tomar otro tipo de medidas para su seguridad y salud mental; una de ellas, era cambiar su turno en la universidad, poniendo sus clases matutinas a las vespertinas.

Al principio funcionó, pero él rápidamente se puso al tanto y ella tuvo que regresar al horario anterior, asistiendo al horario matutino a sus clases.

Ella nunca creyó que llegaría el día en donde aborrecería ver a Naoki casi todos los días en la facultad de medicina, cuando ella forzosamente debía pasar por ahi para llegar a su edificio de facultad. Cuán enfadoso le resultaba verlo por las mañanas con su bata blanca y su típico ceño fruncido y aire de indiferencia rodeándole.

Nunca pensó que ella reaccionaria a él de esa manera.

Un día como cualquier otro de noviembre, Kotoko llegó a las ocho a la cafetería debido a que se quedó en la biblioteca a estudiar para sus últimos exámenes del período.

—Llegué— Anunció en la entrada, echando un bostezo.

—Bienvenida— La congratuló Keita, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

A Kotoko solía darle gusto recibir los saludos de Keita, sobre todo, cuando él era el primero el que lo hacía.

Para esos extremos, ya era normal ser lo primero que sus ojos buscaban cuando arribaba a la cafetería en las tardes, o en este caso, por la noche.

—Cómo te fue en la escuela?— Interrogó él, trayéndole una taza de té caliente de sabor manzanilla con una cucharada de miel.

—Bien, gracias— Ella revolvió el contenido líquido de la taza con la cucharita, sumiendo su vista al círculo del líquido. —Y a ti?—

—Mucha tarea— Se quejó un poco. —Pero, todo perfecto— Aseguró complacido. —Kotoko, tienes hambre?— Preguntó tras un breve silencio en que Kotoko tomaba un gran sorbo del té.

Ella asintió.

—Mucha hambre!—

—Bien— Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Keita, en reluciente ademán. —Te traeré algo de la cocina—

—Ah! Kotoko bienvenida— La saludó Hanako, con apariencia ocupada.

Kotoko al verla, asintió gustosa.

—Hanako—

—Hoy hemos tenido mucho trabajo—Hanako soltó un bostezo, descansando sus antebrazos en la barra. Hanako usaba un vestido retro de color azul celeste con un cinto amarillo de hule, y unas medias alargadas de color verde olvido, acompañados de unos botines negros.

—Ya casi es la hora de cierre— Comentó Kotoko, estirando sus piernas en el asiento.

—Por fortuna!— Cantó Hanako en alivio. —No han parado de llover clientes por dondequiera que vea—Abrió los ojos en amplia gama.

Kotoko echó una risita traviesa tapándose la boca con la mano para no verse tan obvia.

—Pero bueno— Suspiró Hanako en una mueca de cansancio. —Cómo van las clases? Por lo que me dijiste, ya estás en los exámenes finales—

—Sí— Kotoko sonrió motivada. —Si todo sale bien, mi promedio habrá aumentado considerablemente durante este período—

—Eso me da gusto— Le dio el visto bueno. —Significa que has aprendido a poner tus prioridades primero, en vez de priorizar al innombrable—

(Cuando decían "innombrable" se referían a Naoki)

—Kotoko— Keita salió de la cocina con un plato de comida justo para ella, lo cual, le dio gusto al sentirse tomada en cuenta por el estudiante enfermero. —Aquí tienes, una sopa de lentejas con verduras picadas, y un sándwich de jamón con queso gruyere—

Ella miró en maravilla la que sería su cena.

—Gracias Keita!— Agradeció Kotoko, sonriéndole.

Él asintió, desviando la mirada, puesto a que sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente al recibir esas sonrisas repentinas que lo cachaban desprevenido.

—Sí, no fue nada— Musitó, tomando asiento a su lado. —Come todo lo que quieras—

—Hm— Para esos entonces, ella ya tenía llena la boca del sándwich.

—Me da gusto que estés mejor que antes— Opino Keita, aliviado. —Yo en lo personal, nunca creí que mi ayuda seria de gran beneficio para una persona, pero ahora lo veo como algo posible— Expresó agradecido. —Y todo lo has hecho sola, ni siquiera he intervenido desde entonces—

Kotoko lo miraba de reojo, escuchando con atención sus palabras, indicándole que podia continuar.

—Me impresiona enorme lo que una persona llena de voluntad puede lograr— Suspiró dejando que su cabeza volteara al techo, para después quedarse en la misma postura. —Digo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional, desde ese encuentro que tuvimos, hasta después de hoy—

Kotoko, conmovida, se pasó la comida y lo encaró, diciendo:

—Gracias, Keita— Sonrió segura. —Cuentas con mi apoyo igual—

—Me da gusto saberlo— Dijo él, observándola detenidamente.

—El gusto me da a mi— Replicó ella. —El saber lo que he podido hacer en dos meses—

—Te lo mereces— Admitió él en tono reconfortante. —Toda la felicidad te la mereces tu luego de haber pasado por momentos dolorosos a causa de un don nadie—

Al ver que Kotoko hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese comentario, él corrigió:—Pero, no debes de hacerme caso, mejor hazle caso a tu propia intuición que ha sido tu guía durante estos dos meses—

—Sí— Coreó ella, cambiando su disgustado semblante a uno relajado.

—Bueno— Se levantó de la silla. —Iré a limpiar las mesas del fondo— Avisó en desaire, como si no quisiera dejarla comiendo sola, pero como empleado ahí, debía de atender el lugar como era apropiado.

Kotoko, sin más remedio, dirigió su total atención a la comida que aún le faltaba terminar.

La vida para ella, iba por buen camino.


	17. Chapter 17

**"La inminente charla"**

.

.

.

.

Kotoko estaba en los exámenes finales, estudiando y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por pasar con mejores calificaciones que las veces anteriores que terminaban en resultados desastrosos para su autoestima.

Ser eficaz en el trabajo sin hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, equivalía a no ser una persona eficaz en todo el sentido de la palabra; al menos eso creía Kotoko para esos extremos.

Ser una buena alumna no sucedió de la noche a la mañana, sino fue una labor extenuante que implicaba constancia y dedicación por su parte. Nada ni nadie le quitaría encontrar su propio lugar en el camino de la literatura aun cuando al principio no era una carrera que le brindaba satisfacción y sentimientos de dicha, mas sin embargo, con el semestre reciente, la literatura pronto comenzaba a ser un área de su interés, y por tanto, de su agrado.

Pronto las vacaciones arribarían y por fin se daría un merecido descanso luego de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación a la escuela, donde por buena fortuna comenzaban a verse visibles las recompensas. Todo estaba valiendo la pena.

Kotoko sonreía cada vez que entregaba un trabajo bien hecho, y que el profesor la elogiara sorprendido de su talento oculto para redactar escritos; en sí, era una asombrosa sensación para ella.

Apenas si ella comenzaba a ver los frutos de su trabajo, algunos ya notaban por demás su talento para la escritura, aunque ella al principio no lo creyó posible, ahora que los profesores se lo decían a menudo, ella ya lo creía real.

Lo que sus profesores desconocían de Kotoko, era muy simple; ellos no conocían que ella no era una persona que siempre obtuviera elogios en sus trabajos y tareas, tampoco se le felicitaba por sacar excelentes calificaciones en los exámenes, y siendo así, desconocían la historia detrás del motor de su esfuerzo.

Aquello que la impulsaba para ser mejor.

Y ese era un secreto que no merecía ser contado.

* * *

Esos dos meses fueron refrescantes, como una suave brisa acariciando su rostro en una mañana gélida. Sin embargo, verlo con esos ojos no implicaba estar fuera de estímulos negativos que la bombardeaban cada tanto.

La mala leche que le lanzaba Matsumoto permanecía casi intacta, aunque sus insultos habían disminuido, ella no estaba exenta de oírlos por lo menos, una vez por semana.

Sudou la trataba bien, se veían con frecuencia en la universidad y charlaban bastante a menudo, pues para ella, él era un buen tipo y le hacía reírse, así olvidándose del estrés de rendir a la perfección en la escuela.

Todo circulaba bien, por buen trecho y sobrevolando de energía positiva, pero siempre existía la inminente posibilidad de un problema interponiéndose en su camino, como una piedra, o mejor dicho, una roca cayendo de una montaña hasta estamparse con su rostro.

En uno de esos días, Naoki la abordó cuando ella hubo salido de la cafetería a tomar asiento en una de las bancas del parque público que le quedaba relativamente cerca.

Unas dos cuadras, quizás.

Naoki lucía igual de atractivo de como lo recordaba. Sus ojos grisáceos aun mantenían ese adjetivo intenso que lo caracterizaban, su voz grave y autoritaria, su gran porte aristocrático desmedido de su afanosa actitud derrochaba con su particularidad excesiva que se le hacía llamar "orgullo".

Ese orgullo que siempre lo rodeaba y estaba por demás, un defecto en su persona, lejos de ser considerado una cualidad.

—Kotoko— Dijo con su voz grave, exaltándola de su tranquila caminata nocturna.

—Qué quieres?— Repuso, recuperándose del susto.

Él la veía con intensidad, una vaga esperanza de que él la dejaría estar sola por el tiempo que ella deseaba.

—Se puede saber por qué me has estado evadiendo?— Exigió saber, acercándosele en actitud demandante. Kotoko dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose amenazada de su acercamiento.

—Disculpa?—

—No finjas que no lo has hecho— La refirió molestándose.

Con qué derecho se ofendía él?

—Pasas por la facultad de medicina— Explicó irritado. —Y cuando me voy a acercar, caminas más rápido, alejándote. Qué demonios es eso?—

_A eso se refería_, pensó Kotoko, _a Irie-kun no le gusta que lo ignoren. _

—Nada— Vaciló, soltando un simple resoplido desinteresado; irritando más a su antiguo amor.

Ella se estaba divirtiendo haciendo aquello.

—Desde cuándo eres así?— Se exasperó, era de esperarse.

—Así cómo?— Lo desafió con la mirada, subiendo ligeramente el mentón.

—Así de indiferente conmigo— Simplificó, arrugando las cejas. —Es molesto que no me dejes acercarme, Kotoko, antes no eras así—

—Lo sé— Respondió de inmediato en tono desafiante.

Naoki la miró incrédulo, abriendo un poco la boca, sin esperarse su actitud.

—Regresa a ser la de antes— Pidió, señalándola. —La Kotoko que yo conozco no es así, ella es diferente—

Un escalofrío le azotó la mente, recordando la antigua Kotoko que se entregaba a él, a su fría voluntad y se permitía ser maltratada desmedidamente por sus artimañas. Kotoko aborrecía su antigua yo, asimismo odiando volver a ser la de antes.

La inocente que le correspondía vivir la mala suerte.

—Quieres decir que sólo te fijaste en mi por ser una tonta?— Supuso.

—No…—Dudó.

Si dudaba significaba que tal vez su suposición era acertada. Kotoko seguiría tanteándolo hasta llegar al grano.

—Si yo cambio, me tratarás bien?—

—Qué?— Puso gesto atosigado.

Kotoko sonrió de lado; le estaba gustando hacer eso con él.

—Si regreso a tu casa, estarías feliz?— Figuró una sonrisa traviesa, atreviéndose incluso a cruzarse de brazos, dando un paso adelante.

—Por supuesto— Respondió complacido. —Me encantaría tenerte de regreso en casa; pero —Se detuvo —Se puede saber porqué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas?—

—Por ninguna razón— Fingió desconocer. —Solo es pura curiosidad, nada más—

—Bueno, si funciona para que me entiendas— Dijo asintiendo. —Entonces, está bien—

Kotoko chasqueó la lengua.

—Como era la Kotoko de antes?— Tanteó en ademán juguetón.

Naoki se detuvo unos segundos, para decir:

—La Kotoko de antes era muy escandalosa— Empezó en gesto de estarlo recordando. —Siempre me seguía y me perseguía a donde quiera que yo iba, también sus notas son fatales, era inocente, era muy atenta conmigo y nunca me ignoraba— La parte de "nunca me ignoraba" la enfatizó, creando un ambiente tenso entre los dos.

Kotoko empezaba a comprender la complejidad de la situación, aquella complejidad que componía el supuesto amor que Naoki sentía por ella; constaba de una dependencia, y esa misma lo orilló a buscarla otra vez, pues esta dependencia le daba seguridad y un sentimiento de sosiego, cosa que ahora él buscaba obtener nuevamente.

Ella ya estaba comprendiendo todo de a poquito, y al hacerlo, sentía intriga y cierto temor. Eran sentimientos normales.

—Entiendo— Suspiró resignada.

—Qué entendiste?— Interrogó Naoki desconcertado, una dosis de temor se logró percibir en su tono de voz. Ella subió una ceja. —Kotoko?—

—Solo digo que comprendí lo que quisiste decir— Dijo con simpleza.

—Entonces— Supuso un tanto complacido. —Volverás con nosotros?—

—No dije eso— Replicó, moviendo la cabeza en negación. —Sólo basta recordar el pasado para saber que volver con ustedes no es una opción que está en mente, al contrario, yo estoy buscando independizarme y obtener una beca de intercambio para mejorar en mis estudios—

—Qué?— Espetó Naoki incrédulo. —Por qué te quieres ir? Y qué hay de Oji-san?—

—No metas a mi padre en esto— Advirtió ella con el ceño fruncido; le resultó molesto que él metiera a su padre en asuntos que necesitaban resolución entre ellos dos, y nadie debía de inmiscuirse en eso.

El genio parpadeó sacado.

—Pero, piensas dejar todo para irte?— Siguió tratando de atar cabos. —No entiendo nada, Kotoko— Expresó frustrado. —Qué se supone que debo hacer? Yo…yo ya no sé qué hacer—

—Eso no me corresponde a mi de decirte— Dijo Kotoko, sintiendo por vez primera, que tenía el control de la situación, y no era al revés. Acaso esto era lo que sentía Naoki cuando la humillaba? Esta sensación digamos, de triunfo?

—Qué te orilló convertirte de esta manera, Kotoko?— Cuestionó derrotado.

—Tú— Respondió por inercia. —Tu me enseñaste a ser así—

—Kotoko— Pronunció desabrido. En sus ojos, ella pudo ver, el reflejo claro de la confusión, del no saber cómo accionar a partir de ahora, el desconcierto del futuro y sus demás sucesos.

_Conque ahora sientes la sensación de no saber lo que sigue, no?_ Pensó ella referente a él, _ya sabes lo que yo pasé por ti y todo lo que soporte para que tu me amarás también. _

—Te di muchas oportunidades, Irie-kun— Señaló. —¡Muchas! Pero ya no me queda la paciencia de esperarte toda una vida para que me ames de regreso—

—Pero, te amo—

—No has entendido nada— Lo reprendió dolida. —No sabes lo que es sentirse humillada por la persona que amas, o lo que es que te rechace una y otra y otra vez hasta que ya no te quedan fuerzas para seguir, pero siempre quieres creer que hay una luz en el camino, una gota de esperanza que te hace querer seguir haciéndolo, seguir detrás de esa persona porque en algún momento se dará la vuelta y por fin te verá—

—Sí sé lo que es sentirse así— Reclamó despechado. —Tu me has rechazado muchas veces desde que te persigo y me evades— Dio un paso adelante, sacudiendo el brazo a un lado. —No eres tan madura como crees, Kotoko, para mí sigues siendo la misma chica que me dio esa carta en preparatoria y que yo cruelmente hice a un lado por mi orgullo—

—Insinúas que yo no he madurado?— Dijo de regreso, pagándole con la misma moneda que él.

—Más claro no puedo ser— Resopló refunfuñando. —Y qué dices, Kotoko? Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime que sí, yo sé que aún sientes cosas por mi—

Kotoko sintió la sangre bullirle hasta las entrañas, burbujeando en plena efervescencia gritando por estallar.

Le insinuó que ella no había madurado?

Ella ya no se tumbaba al suelo para arrastrarse por él, ella ya había abandonado esa cualidad en su persona. Si así era como Naoki la veía, entonces no tenía sentido perdonarlo después de todo, no tenía sentido haberlo querido durante tanto tiempo, pues su mera existencia no valía lo suficiente para él.

Simplemente ella tenía el valor de una chica tonta para él, la chica de la mala suerte.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Me tardé en publicar, una disculpa y seguimos.


	18. Chapter 18

**"Déjame en paz"**

.

.

.

.

—Me niego— Declaró sin arrepentirse de ello. Los ojos sorprendidos de Naoki fueron captados por ella.

—Q-qué?—

—¡No soy tu juguete para que lo manipules a tu antojo!— Refutó ella, cruzándose de brazos. —¡No vuelves a jugar conmigo, Irie-kun!— Alzó el mentón, frunciendo las cejas.

—Kotoko, deja de fingir— La regañó, cogiéndola de la muñeca con su mano en una sacudida. —Yo sé muy bien que me amas—

_Por qué siempre me tiene que molestar? _

_Cuál es su afán de hacerlo?_

—¡Déjame en paz!— Alzó la voz, soltándose de su agarre; su enrojecido rostro ardía del enojo. —Siempre te burlas de mi, pero esta vez no— Lo señaló dando pequeños pasos atrás en defensa suya. —No es justo lo que haces conmigo desde que nos conocemos, y sabes una cosa? Yo nunca debí de haberte dado esa carta!—

—Kotoko— Se petrificó con los ojos saltones.

—Yo ya sé muy quién eres tú— Lo refirió llevada por la emoción, por toda la humillación anterior. —Y no quiero que siga sucediendo mientras viva—

—Insinúas que puedes estar perfectamente bien sin mi?— Interrogó.

—Por supuesto— Respondió ella.

—Deja de mentir, Kotoko— La regañó Naoki, su rostro expresando una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. —Siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa, ni siquiera crees tus propias mentiras—

Kotoko hizo una mueca de indignada, retrocediendo unos dos pasos de él, cansada de lidiar con él de esa manera, luego de tanto esfuerzo por dejarlo de lado, él perduraba con esa actitud orgullosa y egoísta de su parte, misma que ahora aborrecía presenciar.

Antes quizá, le hubiera perdonado por esa actitud, sin embargo, cada uno le toca vivir con su merecido, y eso lo estaba pagando Naoki por todos sus cometidos.

Todo lo que das se te termina regresando.

Y por supuesto, ella no mentía cuando le decía que podia estar sin él, porque ya lo había probado al vivir dos meses en compañía de Kazuki en su restaurante y al subir su promedio por su propia cuenta. Claro que podia, era cuestión de dedicarle mucho tiempo a sus estudios y proponérselo por ella misma y no para nadie más, pues esos logros eran suyos y sólo suyos; además, el apoyo de Keita para con ella, le daba mucha seguridad y le reconfortaban sus palabras sinceras llenas de calidez y gentileza.

Naoki en ningún momento le dijo ese tipo de palabras, ni una sola vez.

—No son mentiras— Aclaró decidida. —Puede que haya mentido en el pasado, pero no miento al decirte que puedo estar sin ti, Irie-kun— Inspiró, soltando:—¡Puedo estar sin ti!— Sentía su rostro arderle en llamas, cuán ventiscas flamantes de calor de verano aterrizarle sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos de color avellana.

—Yo no— Repuso Naoki, anonadado.

—Entonces, aprende— Masculló Kotoko, dándose la media vuelta y retirándose a la cafetería con la cabeza en alto. —Adiós, Irie-kun, nos vemos después— Dijo como toda una reina.

—¡Espera!— Ordenó Naoki, viéndose en desventaja, pero Kotoko ya se estaba terminando de marchar de su cercanía.

No suponía tener la suficiente paciencia la próxima vez en que se volvieran a ver, _probablemente sea mañana_, se recordó con disgusto; sacudió rápido la cabeza y luego los hombros, abochornada de tener que mostrarse fuerte, aunque estuviera muy cansada de los estudios.

Por lo pronto, ella ya había aprendido a estar sola, en el sentido de independencia, es decir, aprendió a desligarse aquello que la tenía atada de manos y lamentablemente, también, atada de cabeza y pensamientos propios.

Kotoko se había percatado de que tener pensamientos propios no era nocivo para su estado mental, puesto a que la ayudaban a reflexionar en torno a las cuestiones elementales que conllevaban a centrarse en sus principales prioridades, que eran: Ser buena estudiante, olvidarse de Naoki, y conocer otros lugares del mundo.

Eran prioridades complejas, nada sencillas de lograr, mas que si acertaba en discernir y diferir en cuanto a tiempo para cada una de sus metas. Al menos hasta el tiempo presente, ella había logrado aumentar su promedio escolar y tanto ella como sus amigas y su padre estaban orgullosos de ella.

Sus metas, por fortuna, no habían cambiado de ser certeras, o una mezcla de incertidumbres disfrazadas de una mala racha, sino se guiaban por un buen trasfondo y no se detenían por las demás fuerzas ajenas a detenerse.

Kotoko estaba por fin logrando que la dejaran en paz.

* * *

Le alegraba cuando entraba a la cafetería por la noche y ser recibida por el olor decantante de café que le agradaba, y luego de ser bienvenida por las sonrisas bienhechoras de Keita, quien siempre le provocaba una sensación en el estómago de revoloteo de varias mariposas amontonándose en ese pequeño espacio.

No sabía distinguir esa sensación que se le avecinaba cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en las sonrisas de Keita, ese instante le resultaba muy extraño de discernirlo entre sus memorias, y el solo hecho de verlo, como esa noche en que el cansancio cobraba su factura, lo recibió con gran entusiasmo.

—Bienvenida, Kotoko— La saludó Keita, esbozándole una sonrisa cortés, pero sincera.

Ella asintió, esforzando por regresar la sonrisa.

—Hola, Keita—

Éste enarcó una ceja, preocupándose enseguida por su aspecto agotagado.

—Tuviste un día pesado?—La cuestionó, dando un paso hacia ella, la cual asintió, dirigiéndose al asiento de la barra de la cafetería, dejándose caer en la silla, rendida. —Te ofrezco una taza de café o quieres un té?— Ofreció respetuoso.

—Té, por favor, Keita— Dijo Kotoko, tendiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Enseguida te la traigo— Se fue para la cocina.

En esos momentos el estrés y la tension que sintió al haberse visto obligada a lidiar con Naoki se fueron disipando poco a poco de su sistema, en cierta forma, sabía que se volverían a encontrar, porque la vida era así: a veces cruel, a veces gentil.

Kotoko no lo vio como una desdicha, o una desfachatez por parte de lo que conspiraba en su contra, sino pues, el ver las situaciones como muestras de oportunidad, conllevaba a un gran esfuerzo en el aspecto de no dejarse ningunear por las malas rachas que acarreaba el universo. A fin de cuentas, ella sufrió por amor durante seis años, no le extrañaba que se le complicaran las cosas ni un poquito.

Si todos cambiaban, por qué ella no?

Y cambiar, no estuvo tan mal, después de todo, al contrario, fue una bendición para Kotoko, el hecho de haber decidido cambiar sus formas de vida, para unas de mejor calidad emocional.

Además, sufrir por amor, estaba lejos de ser una realidad benefactora para ella; aunque ella sí seguía creyendo en el amor, pues ese era de sus principales motores desde la niñez, estaba consciente de que arrastrarse como un gusano para obtener la atención de un hombre no era, en sí, amor, sino una obsesión enfermiza.

—Aquí tienes— La taza de té humeante apareciendo frente a sus ojos, la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—Ah, gracias— Dijo recuperándose.

—Estabas muy pensativa— Comentó Keita, atreviéndose a tomar asiento junto a ella, colocando la charola de mesero en la barra. —Perdona si te interrumpí—

—Qué? No lo hiciste— Repuso, girándose a verle, sin prestarle atención a la taza de té. —Este, bueno, yo no estaba pensando mucho— _Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? _Pensó, en efecto, nerviosa y sonrojándose por el hecho de pensarlo.

—Quieres contarme?— Sugirió gentil, reposando su antebrazo sobre la barra. —Tal vez si platicas con un amigo, te sientas mejor—

Le dio la impresión de que no se hallaba contenta con la mención de "amigo", curiosamente, se decepcionó con esa etiqueta que Keita se impuso. Desconocía ciertamente de dónde provinieron esos deseos tortuosos, fluyendo en su mente, pero eran deseos reales, es decir, algo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza sin ser muestras banales que afloraban sin razón de ser.

—O quizás no— Agregó al ver que ella no respondía.

—Lo siento, Keita!— Se excusó ella, avergonzada. —No eran cuestiones que tenía intención de ocultar, es solo que estaba reflexionando sobre eso y— Se ruborizó, bajando la mirada.

—Ah ya veo— Dijo Keita, acomodándose en la silla. —Entonces, me podrás decir o mejor te lo guardas para ti misma hasta que encuentres una solución?—

Solución? Es que acaso existía una solución? Sí la había, pero cuál era exactamente esa solución que tanto perduraba en su cabeza y no la sacaba a relucir? Era caso que ella estaba apenas meditándola que le causaba un conflicto interno el simple hecho de hablarla en voz alta? Probablemente sean así como ella pensaba que eran las cosas.

No sabía porqué o cómo es que ella conocía una solución, pero mientras tanto, no se la revelaría a nadie hasta haberla ordenado de manera clara en su mente.

—La pensaré primero por mi cuenta— Aclaró ella, tomando la taza aun humeante de té y bebió un gran sorbo, sintiendo el líquido caliente suavizar su garganta lentamente.

—Entiendo— Aseguró Keita, viéndola de reojo. —Tómate todo el tiempo que necesitas para pensar en todo lo que te tiene angustiada— Le esbozó una sonrisa de lado, reconfortante. —Eso es parte del crecimiento que has tenido estos dos meses y espero que siga siendo positivo para ti, Kotoko—

Esto le agradó a Kotoko, quien minutos atrás estaba decepcionada porque él se etiquetó como "amigo" suyo, cuando ella no lo veía exactamente como un amigo.

Sin anticiparlo mejor, ella desconocía con qué ojos lo observaba a partir de ahora.

Se ruborizada de dudarlo a escondidas, por ser algo tan ajeno y nuevo para ella.

Aunque por fortuna, se había olvidado de lo sucedido con Naoki, y eso implicaba un cambio positivo para su persona.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado.


End file.
